


All in glitter

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Asexual!Mick, Break Up, Cheating, Cheating Oliver, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friendship, Hurt Ray, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, References to Drugs, Smoking, Social Networking, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, art sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!ColdAtom<br/>Lisa-centric POV<br/>Atomarrow at first chapter and then coldatom happens at chapter four</p><p> </p><p>Lisa Snart is the A-lister, Hollywood it girl, the life of the party. But the story that is about to unfold does not put her in the  usual limelight. She is only the witness of how love is lost and found again. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: It's not as dark as it sounds!<br/><strike>Used to update every <strike>Saturdays </strike> Mondays!</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungover Crusade: The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my medium to tell those people who are hurting that even though it hurts, everything is still beautiful. Yes, you are entitled to mourn, but don't let it consume you. There are still other people who love you, if you don't feel that, just dial the pain back and and you'll see they do. 

Last night's party was one for the Hollywood Hills books. 

One of Lisa's closest friends, Thea Queen, got out of rehab. And she's gone the whole year without using any drugs, so what's the best celebration but a full out New Year party that lasted until the sun came up? 

The whole idea of a party for Thea Queen being clean for 360 days was from Thea's brother's boyfriend. 

A guy named Raymund Palmer. 

Thea had told Lisa about her brother's boyfriend one too many times, if Lisa didn't know better she would've thought Raymund was _Thea's_ boyfriend, but this Raymund-guy sounds like a total bore. Because he's a scientist. And science is boring. And Thea said Raymund was hella tall. So all the mental image Lisa gets is a white basketball player in a lab coat and a beaker. So, what the hell did Thea's brother find in a boring ole scientist?

But 'white basketball player in a lab coat and a beaker' turns out to be _Ray Palmer_ , a tall guy with floppy hair, big brown eyes and a very cute smile. 

 

Thea looked away from witnessing her brother giving a 'good bye' smooch to Ray, she faces Lisa and her cringe turned into a sly, amused smirk, at the blank look on Lisa's face. "He's gorgeous, isn't he? Wanna put him on your Cheat List?"

Lisa pulled a face, but gave one last fleeting look to Ray and Oliver's direction before looking back at Thea. She tells the girl around the rim of her mug. "Yes, and I don't care that you won't even keep it a secret."

Thea pursed her lips in disappointment. Both girls could hear Ray's car starting and driving off, while Oliver went off to make a call. Thea dropped her duckface, but the offended look is evident on her face. 

Lisa saw this and called her on it, "What's with the face?"

"You don't give me much credit." Thea muttered miserably, swiping through her phone in pained nonchalance. 

"On keeping secrets? Yeah. On everything else, debateable."

"I keep secrets!" She argued, the grip on her own phone tightening as not to let it fall. 

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Thea, you told Kara that her skirt was still tucked to her panties when the rest of us were having a bet on how long it'll take her to notice."

"I was being nice!"

"Oh yeah?" The older girl challenged, a raised brow showing an 'I know you' look. "You told me about the secret wedding Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond had in Cancun."

Thea blew a raspberry, waving her off dismissively, "It was about to get public anyway."

"When Ronnie died!" Lisa pointed out. "Anyway, you still can't keep secrets for shit."

Thea pouted.

 

The party was the best New Year party of the decade. Every A-lister in LA was there. Even local celebrities went. Bruce Wayne was there, Diana Prince fell in the pool, Sara Lance made out with Nysaa Al'Ghul. It was hella dope. 

Fortunately, the morning after, after all the booze, Lisa wakes up in the morning like it was any other day. She never experienced hungovers. She's a miracle like that. But she did fall asleep on Kendra Saunders, making the Egyptian princess her a booby pillow. But _damn_ that girl was a good snuggle buddy.

"How come you can still walk while I feel shit?" Thea mumbled as she stumbled off the couch and to the kitchen counter. 

Lisa scoffed, she doesn't answer, because she knows Thea doesn't need her smart ass reply. And it was pointless, Thea wouldn't remember their banter. 

After waking everybody else who had forgotten to go home before the crack of sunrise, there were three other people donning a glass of hungover juice Lisa made. The others had turned down the generous offer of food and hungover juice. 

This was one of the reasons why Lisa was close friends with rich party people, she was the one girl they could rely on who could wake them up in the morning and make a hungover remedy and hold their hair up when they puke. 

Hence the trending aftermath of the party at Queen manor: an Instagram photo of four girls smiling weakly at Lisa's smaftphone. 

_Hungover Crusade: The After Party #hungoverpeople #happynewyear #awesomeparty @theaqueen @egyptianbaristaprincess @THEsaralance @iamalexdanvers_

_And it's a given Lisa would not tell Thea that from her trip from the bathroom, she bumped in on Barry Allen sneaking out of Oliver's room with the most nervous look on his face._

_So after securing transport for the three girls back to their respective homes, Lisa bid good bye to Kendra Saunders, Sara Lance, Alex Danvers, and Thea. And to the latter, she promised to call tomorrow. Lisa had to go back to her own apartment and decide what she's gonna do with the information she just acquired from her trip to the Queen manor bathroom._


	2. How to get away with murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her many parties and sleepovers at Queen manor, she had known the floor plans of the place, so yes, Barry Allen did come out of Oliver's room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even try to fathom how much of my guts I spilled to write this... 
> 
> This is my design.

The apartment was just like Monica and Rachel's apartment: a New York style studio apartment with brick walls, the door leads to a small hallway, a small closet to the left, opening to a spacious living room, just behind the living room is the kitchen divided by an island counter, to the left of the living room was a huge window to get to the rusty fire escape, two bedrooms, and behind the wall of the kitchen is the bathroom. 

Lisa's apartment is not really exclusively hers. She lives with her brother. But its not neccessarily exclusively theirs, either. 

Sometimes, her brother's best friend Mick Rory steal from their fridge, sometimes Hartley Rathaway drop by, and Shawna Baez climb down the fire escape to avoid her abusive boyfriend and cry herself to sleep with Lisa hugging her in comfort. 

Lisa Snart and her brother, Leonard, did not come from money. Well, they kinda did, though it's the illegal kind. But they never really were nurtured at all by their father, who was a part of a mafia business. So the Snart breadwinner had the typical Rolex and shiny shoes, but the luxury did not extend to his children. He rather beat them up into a pulp and leave them starving for days. 

When they escaped his tyrany, they went to the police and had him arrested. 

Now since they were older than legal age, they had a restraining order against him. 

Even with the restraining order, a piece of paper does not vouch for their safety, thus both Snart sibling feel like they're in a field of eggshells. Anxiety rides them like hatesex and they can't do anything to alleviate the feeling of helplessness and paranoia. 

Not when their dad just got out of prison, _again_. 

"Lisa, is that you?"

Lisa dropped her keys on the bowl as she closed the door behind her. Breathing in air into her lungs to energize her, putting Barry Allen out her mind, she crossed the small hall, and beamed when she spotted her brother sitting by the kitchen island counter, talking sotto voce to someone seated across him. "Hey, bro." She noticed the plate of nearly finished curry and rice in front her brother, which was extremely good. Len tends to forget eating when he's in a creative zone or when he's sitting out his artist's block. "You remembered how to eat, huh?"

Len scoffed, annoyed when his sister has to remind him the thought of proper eating times. He gestured to the person sitting across him, "Hart's here."

Hartley Rathaway, their close friend and neighbor, smiled and waved at her. "Hullo."

Lisa grinned at him, taking the stool beside Len, dropping her bag on the counter. "What's up, Hart?"

Hartley shrugged, pointing to the pan between him and Len, "Eat the cake, anime."

Lisa cursed, "This is what homemade cake looks like?!"

Hartley laughed.

 

The three of them settle into easy conversation around the kitchen island, discussing their New Year Resolutions while eating cake and drinking brewed coffee. 

"I'm gonna try to find a better job." Hartley tells them. He's a science genius and a child prodigy, but when he confessed he was gay, his parents kicked him out and severed all ties. Instead of doing suicide, he got the room above theirs and secured a job working at an Apple store, now he's the manager. 

Len hummed, feeling good for Hartley's plan. He then said, "I'm thinking of quitting smoking." He had been smoking ever since they got this apartment, four years of inhaling nicotine while hanging out the fire escape. Lisa had to send him out as to not destroy her own lungs. Smoking out the fire escape was how he met Hartley. 

Then both guys' eyes were on Lisa, ready to listen to hear her own New Year resolution.

"I'm content with where my life stands." She told them, lifting her fork with a piece of cake. "I mean, I know I'm blessed, I've got good friends." She noddef at Hartley good-naturedly, "I've got a great brother," she winked at Len, "And Twitter and Instagram pay me for being popular. I love my life." She sipped her mug of coffee in conclusion. 

"Cheeers." Hartley told her and then turned to Len, "So the Leonard Star is finally quitting smoking?"

Len winced, "It's Mick's fault I'm even a smoker. He influences me in all the bad ways."

Hartley nods, "Yeah, he did." 

Mick Rory is the broad, buff guy across the hall. He was in rehab for a very long time for being a pyromaniac, but the state had deemed him safe. But they keep the matches out of sight, just in case. 

"Well," Lisa says, "perks of being in a rundown neighborhood. We make morally questionable friends."

Len raised his mug, "I'll drink to that."

Hartley grinned, raising his as well, "Hell yeah."

 

Finishing the cake, they do the usual routine. Hartley on his phone, Len washing the dishes, and Lisa wiping it and putting it on the drying rack. 

"What's on your mind, kid?" Len questioned, snapping his sister out from her reverie, few minutes too long of Lisa staring into the air in utter silence. 

Lisa snapped out of her bubble and turned her head to her brother. "It's what's not on my mind."

Len dries up his hands Lisa's towel, "Same difference."

Hartley snorts to himself. 

Lisa hummed in thought, debating on her mind if she should tell her brother with Hartley listening. Then again, she could take the names off. They'd understand that, right?

"You're gay, right?" She asked. 

This surprised Len. 

Len is bisexual. But no one ever came to settling it if he's just bi-curious or really bisexual. No one ever asked him, they just assumed, and Len assumed they assumed so, there's been an unspoken truth about Leonard Snart: he could _possibly_ be gay. 

Now faced with the identity crisis question, and his sister to ask it nonetheless is... new.

"I guess so."

"Are gay people less violent when finding their partner cheating on them?"

Hartley's face had contorted into a look of confusion, disbelief and WTF at both siblings. 

Len glanced at Hartley, then back to Lisa. "Lis, let me throw that question back to you; would you be okay if a boyfriend cheated on you?"

She blinked, it was a no-brainer question! Of course she'll be fucking mad, flip the table kind of angry, even be on the side of Bitter Twitter if her man decided to cheat on her. 

"Gathering from the angry look on you face, you won't be okay with your partner sneakin' around. Well, Lis, us homos aren't different from you."

She stared at him. After a minute of just staring at him and creeping the shit out of him, she nodded. "Follow up question."

Len agreed to it. 

"What would you do if, say, Mick was your BF. And you thought of doing a party. And Shawna accidentally saw Hartley slipping out of Mick's room, pulling up his pants. And Shawna tells you Mick was cheating on you with Hart, what'd you do?"

Len ponders on it for a few minutes, watching the sods on the sink pop into nothing. Then glanced at Hartley. Then finally spoke. "I'd flip out, I guess. And try to kill Hartley while I'm at it."

Hartley poked his tongue out at him, then went back to his phone. 

Lisa turned to Hartley, "What'd _you_ do?"

"Hmm, I'd cry and get drunk and have angry sex with a total stranger."

 

Lisa tweets a mysterious sentence: _'The truth will set you free', but it'll eat you up when the truth has nothing to do with you  
#TRUTH_

And her followers thought it was just her reaction to an episode of _How To Get Away With Murder_. 

Now, the million dollar question was: does she tell Ray that Oliver is cheating on him? If she tells him, anything could happen. He'd get mad at her for getting into their relationship. He could confront Oliver about this and destroy their relationship. But then again, even if Lisa doesn't tell Ray, their relationship is bound to be destroyed. 

Wait, back track. Is it Lisa's thing to tell? 

She did bump in on Barry Allen pulling up his pants, his hair had that 'just got fucked' look and he came out of Oliver's room. So she's the prime witness, unless someone else found them last night. 

Okay, info map. Who the fuck is Barry Allen? What is his relation to Oliver Queen? Where was Oliver during the party Where was Ray during the party? Was Barry Allen actually in Oliver's room? Was Oliver in Oliver's room?

Shit, she's getting too deep into this thing. But she needs to. To scale the fucked-up-ness of the situation and to answer the million dollar question. 

Barry fucking Allen is the new sprinter for the Olympic team. He knows Oliver because Oliver once tried out to be an archer for the Olympic team, but didn't get it. But Barry and Oliver did form a friendship. 

During the party, Lisa was strategically placed where she could monitor every entrance and exit on the main door. She did remember Barry Allen coming in with Jay Garrick, while Oliver was dancing with Felicity Smoak. She can't remember seeing Ray in the party; take note of that, ask Thea where Ray was. 

And scouring through the lawn of Queen manor, the morning after, she didn't find Barry or Oliver. Neither were either of them in the hallway in the house. Oliver's car was still in the driveway. In her many parties and sleepovers at Queen manor, she had known the floor plans of the place, so yes, Barry Allen did come out of Oliver's room. 

She closes her eyes, rewinding her encouter with Barry pulling up his pants. He stumbles through the hallway with Lisa just watching him like an owl. The pants are too big for him because he's fumbling too much with the belt. Pants. Fuck, the pants. 

_Those are the very same pants Lisa helped picked out with Thea for Oliver's party get up._

_Shit, Oliver was in Oliver's room. Barry was in Oliver's room with Oliver._

_OMFG, Oliver Queen slept with Barry Allen and Oliver Queen cheated on Ray Palmer!_

_And all this because of those stupid pants!_

_And no, Lisa it is not your thing to tell._

_But Ray has the right to know!_

_And he'll know! Just, not from you._

Lisa frowned. She hated it when she does this inner monologue thing. She gets too carried away. 

 

 

 _"Hey, Lis."_ Thea answered.  

Lisa's leg had been bouncing up and down, she's probably drilled a hole on the floor with her ankle. "Hey Thea, just curious. Where was Ray during the party?"

_"Ray? He had a thing with his parents."_

"Oh," a shitstorm is happening, "that's a pity."

_"Wanna go see Diana Prince's new movie?"_

Lisa and Thea talk on the phone for about an hour, talking about the most mundane things, but Lisa has to put up an act just not to sound suspicious. The only thing on her mind is Ray and how he will be heartbroken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> •"Eat the cake, Anime." -- Drunk In Love by Beyoncé ft Jay-Z
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :)


	3. Thank You For Not Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa was creeped out by this, because Len probably killed someone or he just had an orgy, so she had to ask but if it's either of the above, she probably will regret asking. "What's with the smile?"

theLisaStar says _Have you tried this?  
#kimchi #tacos_

Posted with it was a pic of Lisa grinning and showing a box of kimchi tacos, behind her was a food truck with a good queue waiting.

Lisa and Len settled on a bench in the nearby park where they could be stalkers watching joggers. 

"How's day six of not smoking?" She asked. 

Len shrugged, "Okay, it's a good thing Mick haven't come 'round. If he did, I'd probably light a stick on habit."

She snorted, "It's like you want to ban him from ever seeing you again."

He huffs, running a hand over his face and rubbing his head. "I would, if he was any other person. But--"

"Yeah, you have a crush on him."

He snapped his head to her, an incredulous look on her face, "What? No!"

She shrugged, "Lenny, it's okay, you have a crush on your bestfriend. I had a crush on Hartley, he's cute, but he's gay."

"Yeah, well, Mick ain't gay." He pointed out, he heaved miserably, and Lisa leaned her head on his shoulder to comfort him. "He's straight. He eyeballs Shawna when her skirt's too short."

She hummed in ponder, "Well, upside is, it's just a crush. You'll outgrow it, eventually." 

They fall silent, finishing up their tacos. 

"Maybe," she started, a little hope shining in her tone, "you should make it your New Year Res? 'Get over Mick.'"

He stared at her, silently, unconsciously putting her suggestion under heavy consideration. 

 

 

They part, Lenny went to a friend's art gallery, while Lisa went back to the apartment. 

As she just punched in her keys, the door behind her opened and Mick came out. 

"Hey, how's your New Year?" He greeted, closing his apartment door behind him. 

She smiled amicably, "It was great." She entered her apartment and on habit left it open, and Mick followed her in, closing it behind them. "How's life?"

He snorts, "Shitty, as always." He takes a seat by the kitchen island. "I haven't seen Len around."

She went to her room but left it open, just so they could hear each other, "Yeah, about that."

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" He called. 

She changes into a comfy top but left her pants on, "Um," she said, uncertainty on her tone, "It's a little bit of yes and no?" She kicked her shoes off and rejoined Mick in the kitchen.

And there's a look of confusion on Mick's face. "Whattaya mean?"

"He--" she rounds the island counter and opened the refrigerator, taking out a beer for Mick and a juice box for herself. She hands the beer to Mick and gave him a tight lip smile, "Imma cut to the chase."

"Ya better." He muttered, opening the beer without a bottle opener, that's one of the reason why the botttle opener Hartley bought for them is rusting in the top drawer. 

"Well, Len, he, uh, he has a man crush on you."

"And?"

"And he wants to stop smoking."

"So?"

"He can't stop smoking because he has a crush on you."

He stares at her with a blank look, "That's dumb. He doesn't need to put up a face to be friends with me."

She slams her juice box on the surface, "Dammit, Mick, it ain't dumb! It's a problem. He treasures your friendship, but he doesn't want to push you away because he has a crush on you and smoking is both your thing!"

He scoffed, "Since when was having a crush pushing away someone? If he thinks he's pushing me away because of his little crush, then that's his problem, if he wants to stop being my friend, so be it. But I'm keeping _you_ in my emergency contacts."

She smiles goofily at him, "Aww Mick, you make me blush."

He shrugged, finally taking a swig, "I value both your frienships."

"Awesome." She told him, pulling out the stool and punching in the straw of her juice box. 

"And I am asexual."

Lisa lifted her head, and looked at him, "What? Really?" Her mind races for any hints of Mick being asexual. For four years, he never told them that. "Wait, but you ogle at Shawna's ass."

"She has a tattoo on her ass." He told her. "I think it's a lotus, but," he shrugged, "Can't be sure."

She grinned. A revelation about Mick had been unearthed, she feels like a confessional. And she loves it. 

"I'm not going nowhere, Lis." He told her, "I ain't got no family 'nymore."

 

 

Len texts her that he's staying at a friend's for the night. So Lisa invites Shawna over. 

"You have a tat on your butt?" She asked as Shawna came back from the door with the pizza they ordered. 

Shawna furrowed her brows, pizza box in her arms. "Huh? What?"

Lisa smiled knowingly, sitting Indian squatted on the other end of the couch. 

They don't have a TV in the apartment, so that's why others like Lisa and Len's apartment so much, they can talk like people once did a hundred years ago.

"You won't believe it but, Mick's asexual."

Shawna nodded in nonchalance.  "I know that."

Lisa frowned, "What? Since when?"

"Since, forever. Before you and Len entered my life, I used go to his place for safety. And I wondered why he hasn't forced me into-- you know, and then he told me he's asexual."

Lisa place her chin in her palm, "What? Why haven't I known of this?"

Shawna sits in the couch, placing the pizza on the coffee table, "It was ages ago, so," she shrugged, "yeah."

Then the door opened and Hartley came in, looking scandalized, there were a lot of plastic bags hanging from his hands and his fingertips were already purple. 

Lisa craned her neck and grinned at him, "Oh thanks, you can start putting them in the cupboards."

He placed the bags on the kitchen counter, flexing his arms to get the crrculation flowing. "They're _mine_ , bitch. I had to walk from Walmart to here, my car broke down on the highway."

Shawna eyed the bags, "And you didn't get a taxi?"

"I couldn't, didn't have enough for the entire ride. So I went to my apartment, but, I _forgot_ my keys."

"So you're staying here for the night?" Lisa teased further. She nodded at the groceries, "You can take the couch, your stuff can sleep in the cupboards."

Hartley pulled a bitchface at her, then told Shawna, "Hey, can you break in my apartment? I think you can slip in the bathroom window."

Lisa gave him a horrified look, "How dare you undermine my bestfriend into a cat burglar?!"

Shawna stood up and took the gummy bears from Hartley's bag, "Let's go." She went through the window, to the fire escape and got into Hartley's bathroom easily. 

When Hartley and Lisa got in the apartment, Shawna opening the door for them, Lisa faced her, "Shit, Bae, you're Cat Woman."

Shawna shrugged, "Meh."

So they got Hartley's groceries from Lisa's apartment, and went back to Lisa's with Hartley joining them, two bags of chips in his hands. 

 

And their topic of choice is Thea Queen's party. 

Lisa is one of Thea's closest friends, and Thea would have agreed to invite Shawna and Hartley, but the two declined the thought of faking and rubbernecking to rich people. Not that Lisa rubbernecks...

"Any scandals during the party?" Shawna asked, licking her thumb as the hot sauce painted her nail. 

Her mind instantly ran to Barry Allen. But that was post-party, so... "Nope."

"After?" Hartley questioned, sipping from Shawna's beer bottle. 

Lisa groaned up at the ceiling, "Ughh, you're killing me."

Hartley grinned, Shawna was confused. 

"Okay, so you know Oliver Queen, right?"

Both her friends muttered an incredulous, "Yeah." Then added a "He's hot." in unison. 

"Sure, Zack and Cody. So you know his BF, Ray Palmer?"

Shawna said "No", while Hartley said "Yes."

Shawna turned to Hartley.

The guy shrugged, "He had been featured in _Popular Science_. And Shawna, you will not deny that he's cute."

"But taken," Lisa cut in, "yeah, yeah. Apparently, Ray wasn't in the party because he went to his parents. And the morning after, after my pee break, I saw _Barry Allen_ sneaking out Oliver's room."

"He could've been with somebody else--" Shawna said. 

"Wearing _Oliver's_ pants."

Hartley's jaw fell, "Holy shit, Flarrow is really happening."

Shawna pouted, "Sorry if you're annoyed because I don't understand everything you're talking about, but, what's 'Flarrow'?"

Hartley faced her, taking her hands in his, "It's crossover of the Flash and Arrow. Barry Allen is an athlete nicknamed 'The Flash', while Oliver Queen is nicknamed the 'Green Arrow'. So, 'Flarrow'."

Shawna turned to Lisa, "What about Ray?"

"What if it was only a one time thing?" Hartley questioned. 

She shrugged. "Irregardless, Ray was still cheated on."

Shawna finishes her forgotten pizza, "Are you gonna tell Ray?"

"I don't know." Lisa confessed. "But I trust that you won't tell anyone?"

Hartley shrugged, "You're my only friends, I don't have anyone else to tell anyway."

Shawna nodded, "My boyfriend still doesn't know I come down here."

The other two turn to her in awe and wonder. 

 

 

A week later, Len came home with the most smug smile on his face. 

Lisa was creeped out by this, because Len probably killed someone or he just had an orgy, so she had to ask but if it's either of the above, she probably will regret asking. "What's with the smile?"

"Remember that oversized penis cast we found in the dumpster?"

"Yeah, Hart couldn't stop grinning when he looks at it." She told him, "Finally got rid of it?"

"I did. A business man and me striked up into conversation, and it went to the part where I jokingly told him I had a sculpture of a large dick and he, with a serious face, mind you, said he wanted to buy it and wrote me a cheque for three thousand."

She erupted into laughter, "Fuck, that's an expensive penis!"

Len grinned, "I didn't think I could've gotten rid of it." He falls into the couch, beside her. "Lis, we have to celebrate. You, me, Hart, Shawna--"

"And Mick?" She added hopefully. 

He frowned, "I don't know."

"You know. It's fine you have a crush, you'll get over it."

"Tryin' to."

"Good. Mick's asexual anyway."

"He is?!" He yelled, jumping up the couch.

She grinned. "Shocking, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere....
> 
>  
> 
> WE'RE GONNA PARTY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
> And I promise ColdAtom interaction will happen in the next chapter!


	4. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're right. They are your family."
> 
> Lisa smiled back, patting him on te back, "I'll gladly share them to you in the morning, you don't need a certain someone in your mind right now."

They even invited more friends: James Jesse, the eccentric man who designs for a toy company, and his son Axel Walker; Roy Bivolo, the guy who runs the pawn shop on the block, but he makes Deadmau5 songs; Digger Harkness, the guy who was in the Australian Marines and quit; and Brie Larvan, she runs the shop that sells natural honey and coconut oil and everything natural, everybody knows she's keeping and breeding bees on the roof and the landlord doesn't know of it at all, so everybody else recieves a bottle of honey every month. 

 

And it's no wonder she hands Lisa a bottle of rose water as she entered the apartment. "Hey!" She greeted. Then waved at everybody else in the room, then approached Shawna, handing her a circular container, "Coconut oil, just like lotion. I noticed your skin must have an allergic reaction to your current lotion."

Shawna looks at the container and smiled anyway, "Thanks, Brie."

Brie returned her smile then went to talk to James Jesse. 

Bivolo went to the speakers and took Lisa's phone off. He grinned back at the girl when she gave retortive exclamation. "Party's a bit dead." He commented and then plugged in his own phone, playing an undeniably fast tempo song. 

Axel immediately pulled Shawna with him and started dancing, Lisa went to join them. Hartley pulled Digger to the make-shift dancefloor, yelling "Come on, let's shake that Australian ass!"

Bivolo beckoned Brie and James and that couldn't deny the beat. 

Lisa literally bounced towards Len who was watching them with an amused look on his face. "Come on, Lenny!"

Len opened his mouth, but then there was a knock on the door, "I'll go answer that." He up and went, and opened the door. 

Mick stood there with too many to count packs of Cheetos and gummy bears. He nodded at Len and then eyed the crowd, "Hope 'm invited?"

Len grinned, "Yeah man. Come on in."

Shawna spotted the gummy bears and shrieked, she jumped up and down to Mick and got two. She went back to the dancefloor and threw one pack to James. 

Brie leaned to the older man, "I think she'll get sugar overload."

James opened the pack of gummy bears, "I don't know what you mean."

 

Bivolo got his Party Twister and they divided into two groups of three. Lisa, Digger and James; the other team was Axel, Hartley and Brie. Shawna was disqualified because she was a cheerleader in high school. 

Axel pointed at Lisa who stood between the two men, "Haha! You got old people on your team!"

Lisa huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "Yeah, well, 'A crown of snow comes wisdom'!" She lifted her palms, "'M 'a right?"

The two men gave her high-fives on cue. 

Axel slung his hands oround Brie's and Hartley's shoulders, "Guys, lets use my dad's athritis to our advantage!"

James pointed at his son, "Don't be surprise if you find maggots in your cereal tomorrow morning!"

Lisa's team win because Len might have showed Hartley a picture of the penis sculpture and he fell on Brie. 

"Wooh! Yeah! High-fives all around!" Lisa exclaimed. 

"The winning team's trophy!" Bivolo announced, waving a box of poptart on a trophy base. 

James snatched it and held it like it was the Grammys. He covered his mouth in shock for show, "Oh my god, I couldn't believe it."

Everybody laughed at this. 

Hartley cheered, "Wooh, you go Taylor!"

James raised the trophy, "Thank you for the Poptart!" He hands the trophy to Lisa, then told her, "We could have put you on our shoulders, but I'm fucking tired from my acceptance speech."

"I could," Digger offered, "but I don't think you'd like getting your head rammed to the ceiling."

Lisa laughed, enforcing a group hug, "Nah, I'm good."

 

James and Axel, Digger, and Bivolo had gone to retire for the night, leaving Lisa, Len, Hartley, Shawna, Mick and Brie. 

Len and Mick had gone to Len's room to talk. While the four of them played a card game. 

"Everybody ready?" Shawna questioned. Each had a card on their hand. "Okay? Go!"

They licked their card and slapped it to their foreheads. Hartley had 'faggot', Shawna had 'quit cold turkey, Brie 'toothbrush', and Lisa 'Steven Tyler'. 

Hartley started, "Am I an animal?" 

The others grinned, stifling their giggles, only to come out as a snort. 

Lisa made him face her so she could read it properly, but couldn't decide, so she turned to the others, "Well?"

"Yeah?" Shawna guiltily said, though Brie nodded with a smile but answered a firm, "No."

 

"I quit!" Shawna yelled, standing up, but both Hartley's and Brie's hands shot out and grabbed her, pulling her down. 

"Yeah, that's it!" Lisa exclaimed. 

"Okay, my turn," Brie stated, "am I something you put inside your mouth?"

All three of them said "Yes!"

She hummed, then decided to say, "A dick?"

They broke into sly grins. 

Lisa poked her elbow, "Ooh, Dr Larvan, we didn't know you have an oral fixation." Hartley guffawed.

And then Mick and Len exits the room and saw their game. They took beer from the kitchen and joined them, Len sat between Lisa and Hartley, while Mick between Shawna and Brie. 

Suddenly, Lisa's phone was ringing. She stood up, but asked, "Am I Bon Jovi?" and went to get it. 

"Not really!" Brie exclaimed. 

Lisa looked down at her phone and her brows furrowed into confusion when she read it was an unknown number calling her. Hesitatingly, she answered. "Hello?"

_"Oh hey, hi Lisa. It's Ray, Ray Palmer."_ Her jaw drop. Holy shit, it was Ray. 

She covered it and quickly ran to the fire escape, her card falling down behind Brie. 

Len's hand stretched out to get her card and put it up to his forehead even though he had seen the answer, "Hmm. Do I have a pussy on my face?"

Shawna shrieked in laughter, because she loves Steven Tyler, "Yes!"

Lisa presses her phone back to her ear, as soon as she was out of their earshot. "H-hey, Ray! How's'it goin'?"

_"Uhm, good, I think."_

There was something wrong as soon as Lisa's brain processed it was Ray. It wasn't the kind of dread you feel on the pit of your stomach when you think your friend called you to ask for some money. Neither was it the kind she's calling you because she's saying goodbye to life. This _thing_ she feels for Ray was more of _concern_. Which is kinda surprising for her, really. She hadn't really spent any time with Ray for her to dub him as her friend, just acquaintances actually. She gets into her 'caring friend' tone anyway. 

Her tone becomes soft and understanding. 

"Ray, what is it?"

_"I'm... I got your number from Thea._ " Lisa could have figured that out, but she knew Ray was trying to hide his pain. 

"Yeah?"

_"I just-- Something happened,"_ Oh my god, he knows about Oliver. "I wanted to throw a party at my apartment, but I--"

"Maybe," she tried, hoping she wasn't overstepping boundaries as she said this, "maybe, this is a conversation better done face-to-face."

She feels the hesitation on Ray's silence. And she prayed that he'll agree to it. 

_"O-okay."_

 

She's in his apartment in under thirty minutes. She got Hartley's car and broke the speed limit, and miraculously wasn't caught by the po-po. Ray's address was located at the better neighborhood of LA. There was a coffee shop on the ground floor so she got two cups just for the sake of the impending conversation. She easily got in and up the elevator and greeted Ray with an easy smile. 

She hands a cup to Ray. "I made the barista put truth serum in it." She joked, but she knew that wouldn't be helping her, but it would help her with dealing with Ray. 

Ray doesn't even smile at the joke as he placed it on the coffee table.  

She sighed, dropping her bag by the foot of the couch and pulls Ray to sit with her. "I'm a girl. I know when something is up."

Ray looks at her with a confused, pained expression that spoke volumes through his eyes. 

She sighed again, feeling sympathetic, "It's about you and Oliver, isn't it?"

He opened his mouth, then closed again, then he finally managed for a small nod. 

She nods, urging him to speak for himself, "Whatever spoken between us is never leaving this room."

"I--" He croaked, "I think Ollie is cheating on me."

She nods again. 

"And I believe it's a close friend."

She heaved as she stood up. "Well, honey, you either confront him or not, it's up to you."

"I don't--can't look at him right now. Heck, I've been avoiding him for a week now. And-and," his eyes goes down to read his wrist watch, "we're having one of our date nights in about three hours, but I can't bear to see him and smile like everything is all right when it's not."

She closed the space between them, pulling his head to her bossom, hugging him. "Ray, if you're absolutely sure he's cheating on you, say it."

"He is cheating on me."

"There." She releases him from her embrace. "Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna cancel your date night, and you're coming home with me."

He shakily took his phone from the coffee table, "What do I tell him?"

"Tell him you need this night to pack, and will be out for the weekend, you'll do some out of the city research." Her mind was already flying for all the breakup plans she could suggest to Ray, but she keeps it to herself. "And if he keeps pestering you, you just keep telling him that."

 

The drive to Lisa's place was spent in silence.

Oliver didn't even text a 'why', just replied with an 'ok'. 

And Lisa knew Ray must be hurting inside. Because of that stupid, callous two letter word. 'Ok'. 

 

"BTdubs, I don't live in a well to do neighborhood, sooo... if anyone offers you money, drugs or sex, tell 'em you're with 'Snart'."

He gave a look of confusion, "Who's that?"

She grinned guiltily, "My last name." She pulls Ray's bag out from the backseat. "Come on, you couldn't possibly think 'Lisa Star' is my real name?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, you could've been related to Jeffree Starr."

She made an offended sound as she locked the car and led him up the stairs, "Excuse _you_?"

"Or Ringgo Star."

 

They climb up four flights of stairs and stood in front Lisa's apartment. 

Lisa's hand rested on the door knob, she turned to look at Ray and the sleepover bag he packed. She couldn't help but feel bad for taking him to Downtown where they had to dodge the walking coloring books dressed up in skimpy outfits and witness cops pulling a guy to the back of their cruiser. Wow, the nervous and lost puppy look on Ray's face makes him look like a victim. If Lisa wasn't with him, he could have easily been mugged, or worst, raped and killed, dumped into a river or something. 

"You look way too rich to be seen in this neighborhood." She stated. 

There was a crease on Ray's brow that indicated the start of regretting to agree to spend the night with her. 

She drops her hand to her side. "It sounds quiet in there, so they're probably gone home. You can take my bed."

Ray opened his mouth to retort, but Lisa raised her hand to stop him, "My friend's sleeping over, and we sleep on the couch, so it's alright." She opened the door and led him inside, "Mi casa tu casa." She paused as she processed what she said, closing the door behind her, "Is that correct? Nevermind." She pushes him inside and then stopped when they see five of them still playing the card game. Not one of them turned to see her or the stranger behind her.

"Hey guys." She greeted in nonchalance.

"Hey." They greeted back in equal nonchalance, more interested on the game since they all have guessed theirs and Hartley's bad at the game. 

Lisa takes Ray's bag and drops it on the couch and beckons him to follow her and sit by the island counter. 

Ray cautiously sat a stool apart from her, looking at the circle of people warily. He turned to Lisa, "Your friends?"

Lisa smiled at the circle fondly, "My family."

"Just guess it already, faggot!" Len said, fake irritably. 

The others in the circle caught on and imitated him. 

Brie laughed, Shawna huffed, "Shut the fag up, Len!"

Mick looked at her pointedly, "Don't be so fagging crass, Bae."

Ray turned to Lisa, clearly offended at their behaviour. Lisa waved him off, quietly telling him to keep watching. 

Hartley finally took his card off and look at it, throwing his hands up in frustration, "Fag dammit!"

They all laughed at his misfortune. 

Mick clamped his shoulder in comfort, "Better luck next time, Hart."

"Loser's gotta yell outside, Hart." Len told him, standing up from the circle and walking towards the kitchen. His steps paused when he noticed a stranger beside his sister, he looked at his sister in question. 

Lisa only smiled.

Len looked back at Ray, taking the seat across him, "Hey, I'm Leonard."

Ray smiled enthusiastically, "I'm Ray."

Len turned his back to the circle, but they were already standing up. "That big guy is Mick, beehive is Brie, pretty black girl is Shawna, the loser is Hartley."

Hartley groaned as he pulled out his phone and lamely got dragged out the apartment by Shawna and Brie. 

"And that," he nods at Lisa, " _slut_ you're dating, is my sister."

Lisa pouted at him. 

Ray shook his head quickly, "Oh no! No! I'm-I'm not dating your sister!"

"Yeah!" Lisa piped in, sounding offended at how her brother choose to introduce her "we're not dating!"

Len nodded once in satisfaction, "Good, because _you_ " at Ray, "could do so much better."

Lisa took a gummy bear from the bowl and aimed at Len's eye, but he quickly tilted his head and ate it. 

"Thanks," he told her sarcastically, earning an equally sarcastic smile, "So what's My Pretty Little Pony doing over here?"

"He's sleeping over. Oh and he's gay."

Mick was approaching them but heard Lisa, he huffed in frustration, "Am I the only straight man you know?" He questioned her. 

Lisa poked her tongue out at him. "You're a starfish, Mick."

Lisa pulled out her phone when she heard it ringing, it was Brie Skyping her, but put it on backcam, there, Hartley was awkwardly standing near the walking coloring books, "What'd you have Hart do?" She asked as she showed Ray her phone. 

Mick grinned, "He'd have to scream out everything Len texts him," he nudged his friend, "'cause that's the only thing his phone is for."

"You could watch porn on it too." Len told him in nonchalance. "What shall Pastor Hartley preach?"

"Have him sing Supercalifragilistic!" Lisa told him. 

"Make him sing a Josh Groban song." Mick said, sitting beside Len. 

Lisa grinned at Ray, "I apologize for our unrefined culture, this is what unrich people do in parties."

"I'm gonna make him sing Dancing Queen and dance with one of them call girls." Len decided. "And send."

On Lisa's screen, they could see Hartley look at Brie and Shawna, who were behind the phone, and he flick them the middle finger. 

Mick chuckled, "I hope he gets booked for public indecency or something."

Hartley turned and pointed at one of the call girls, she was surprised at this, and he started singing, on top of his voice, "You're a teaser, you turn them on! You take them up and then you're gone."

The picture shakes, indicating Brie and Shawna giggling behind the phone. 

Then Hartley paused for a second too long.

"Oh shit, he doesn't know the lyrics." Lisa commented. 

"Ya think?" Len said, "He started on the second stanza."

Then Hartley sang again, pulling the girl towards him and enforced some disco dance moves, "You can dance and you can jive, having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch her scene! Dig in the dancing queen!"

And then there was a gruff voice, "Oy! Get off her!"

Hartley flinched and immediately ran back up the apartment, leaving the call girls very much entertained, and the other people who noticed him laughing. 

"Aww," Lisa said, "The pimp got him."

From Lisa's phone they could hear someone cheering, and Brie tilted the phone up to the apartment building and saw James and Axel applauding Hartley's performance. 

"Well guys," Lisa said, "the curtain's closed."

 

Only Shawna came back to the apartment, Brie and Hartley had gone off to their apartment without saying good night. 

Just as Shawna walked in the room, her phone rang, then her eyes went wide, "Oh shit, I have to go." 

"No, Shawna, stay--" Lisa pleaded, but the girl had dashed off in terror. Lisa heaved a sigh of sympathy. "Oh Shawna."

Ray cleared his throat, gaining Lisa's attention, "Since you're not having your sleep over on the couch, I can--"

"Nonsense." Len cut in, approaching the table with two bottles of beer in his hands, "You ain't takin' the couch, my bed's big enough, he can stay with me."

Mick, who was sweeping around the kitchen from all the fallen chips, Axel's fault, scoffed at Len, "Sleeping with someone you barely know? Isn't that a bit fast?"

"Put a sock on it, Mick." Len fondly told him. 

Mick stood up and gestured a blowjob and pointed at Ray then to Len.

Lisa waved him off, placing a hand on Ray's shoulder, "He's an Uptown Guy. He doesn't know our language."

Mick turned to Ray, he did the blowjob gesture again, "That means you have to brush your teeth."

Len throws a pillow at him. 

Mick barely dodged it, then stared at him, then taunted, "Ha! Pansy."

 

When the apartment was clean again, and Ray had gone to change in the bathroom, Lisa took Len to the fire escape. 

"Why's homeboy here and not in a five-star hotel?" Len questioned his sister. 

"Listen Len, his boyfriend's cheating on him and he is _very_ hurt. He's a really nice guy, so--"

"Oh, he's that guy you asked me and Hartley for. You want me to sleep with him?"

She let her jaw drop, "What the absolute fuck, Lenny! No! Absolutely not! The last thing he needs is to feel guilty for cheating on a cheater!"

"So?"

"Just--" she stared into her brother's eyes, looking for the helpful side in him, and when she found it, she said, "be his best friend for the time being, you're gay."

"And sexually frustrated."  He pointed out. 

"Jerk off in the shower first before you go to bed." She told him. 

He stares at her, then nodded, "Okay, but no promises." He ducks back into the apartment and nodded an acknowledgement as Ray exitted the bathroom. 

Lisa heaved, but fell into silence as Ray noticed her out the fire escape, she smiled at him and beckoned him. 

He obliged. "Thanks for doing this. I know we're not close, but--" he stopped himself and just smiled, "I had fun."

She opened up her arms and he closed the space between them, and during the hug, "If my brother offers to fuck, you tell him no, he's a nympho."

A beat, and then,"I fucking heard that!" Len yelled from the bathroom. 

"No you didn't!" Lisa yelled back, "Hartley's eavesdropping and texting you!" She looked up the fire escape and yelled, "Go to sleep Hart!"

She pulls out her phone when it rang, and sees that Hart had sent her a shit emoji. She rolled her eyes and pocketed it. She turned back to Ray, and was surprised to see a small smile on his face. "What's up?"

"You're right. They are your family."

Lisa smiled back, patting him on te back, "I'll gladly share them to you in the morning, you don't need a certain someone in your mind right now."

He nodded, went back to the apartment. 

Lisa climbed up the fire escape to Hartley's window, she knocked on it and flicked him the finger and mouthed him a good night, then went back to her own apartment. 

 

Ray had turned his phone off since Oliver's reply. He felt bad for turning it off, feeling guilty if ever Ollie needed him or something. But when he remembered what he did, the crack on Ray's heart aggravates. 

He blankly stared at his bag, mindlessly doing an inventory of what he packed. 

_A toothbrush. Toothpaste. A pair of socks. A spare shirt. Jogging pants. The current issue of Popular Science. His iPod. His headset. A pair of slippers._

The door closed and Len is rounding the bed to get to his closet. 

Ray had unconsciously followed his movements, and his eyes stop on the huge table with quite a lot of stuff on it. A jar of pencils, markers and nails. A huge container of Mod Podge. A box of acrylic paints. Various display of modelling clay sculpted as a bunny, a skull with a third eye, a rollerblade and a cubism thing. Scattered paper. And a cheque for three thousand dollars. 

"So I'm tasked to be your best friend for the time being." Len told him, still facing his closet. "But I can't be besties with someone I don't know. So what'cha work as?"

Ray instinctly turned to talk to him, but mum up and blushed when he saw Len pulling down his underwear, showing his ass to Ray, and oh sweet Han Solo, he's shirtless. This is just how Oliver teases him for foreplay.

"Well?" Len asked, turning to look at Ray, a dark blue shirt ready to be around his neck. 

Ray refused to look at  him, because Len haven't worn any pants yet, but politeness makes him instinctively face anyone he's talking to. "I-I invent stuff."

"Yeah?" Len wears his shirt, and then pulls out a pair of pajama pants. "I create stuff too."

Ray turn to him, "Really?"

Len faced him, "I'm a sculptor."

Ray quickly snapped his head away from staring at Len's cock. 

Len chuckled, finally pulling some pants on. He climbs into the the bed and shoves the covers off. "Didn't know you're a prude."

"I'm not a virgin." Ray stated, still not looking at Ray. And then instantly regretted saying that. 

"Come on Raymund, we're both boys here. Nothing you haven't seen before." Len said mulishly, but he knew he was teasing him. 

"I'm with someone." Who is probably cheating on him right now. 

"Yeah, you're gay, right?" Len questioned, putting a hotdog pillow between them. 

"Y-yes." And then he felt a hand on his elbow, he slowly turned to face him. 

"Good for you, now get in the bed, Raymund." Len commanded. 

Ray stood up, hands quickly feeling the hem of his shirt, then paused, "Uhm."

Len huffed, "What."

"I... sleep without a shirt on?"

"Sure, but don't blame me if Lisa thinks we screwed." Len said humourously. 

Ray took his shirt off, turning to Len, "What if I want to?"

Len blinked, "Excuse you?"

Ray bit his the inside of his cheek from smiling that Lisa told him that too. "I-I have a cheating boyfriend. You're... available, I presume?"

Len shrugged, "You presume correct."

"So I wanna forget him at the moment and forget what Lisa says." 

"I agree." Len said with a grin, Lisa tends to mean well and people agree to whatever she tells them. He's utterly amused that someone wants to ignore what Lisa tells them.

"Wh-what about, Lisa though?" Ray asked nervously, because just in front the bed is the wall that connects Len's room with Lisa's. 

Len waved him off dismissively, "Nah, she sleeps like a log." He turns his music on and turned to Ray, then his eyes stopped to gaze at his abdomen. "Hot damn, how can he cheat on you with a body like _that_?"

"I'm fat, I know that." Ray mumbled sadly.

Len shook his head in incredulous disbelief, "Why are you so white?" He took his shirt off and pushed Ray to the bed, getting on top of him, he traces Ray's abs with the tip of his finger, "Remember that thing Mick did with his mouth and hand?"

Ray nodded in uncertainty, "He told me to brush my teeth?"

Len pulls Ray's pajamas down, freeing the guy's twitching cock, he licks his lips and looks at Ray in the eyes, pupils blown wide.  "Totally."


	5. Morning After (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then how could you _cheat_ on him? What, did something happen between you?"

Ray moaned as he stirred half awake, he feels a warm body beside him, and he smiles as he slung a hand over Oliver's waist and pulled his body closer, "Mmm, love you Ollie." He opened his eyes and sees a different set of blue eyes staring back at him. 

"'Sup, homeboy?"

And then he remembered, guilt washed down on his face. The first thing that entered his mind was he called Lisa for refuge and now she's going to hate him for screwing with her brother. "Holy cow, we fucked."

"Uh-huh." Len said, voice strained

"And Lisa's going to yell at us."

"No doubt."

Ray groaned, shutting his eyes tight, hoping this was some messed up dream. Because, he feels so bad for ignoring Lisa's advice. "I don't want to be imprinted into Lisa's mind as the guy who couldn't keep it to himself."

"Oh don't worry, she'll probably have the memory framed. I'm equally at fault, I was desperate to unload." Len commented blankly. 

Ray groaned, "We're ruined."

"In Hartley's words, 'fag dammit'."

Ray couldn't help but chuckle humourlessly at that. 

Len rolled over, making Ray groan as he bulldoze on him to get to the door. He opened the door and exitted.

"Mornin' Lis."

"G'morning." She mumbled to her breakfast. Then she must have stared after him, then finally processed into her mind that her brother is stark naked and headed to the bathroom, then she must be agape. "What the fuck, Len!"

Ray shut his eyes and just breathed. 

 

"You!" She pointed at Len, "I know I would have regretted agreeing to let Ray stay with you. You can't cover up your own problem with another." She then turned to Ray, "And _you_ , you are in a moment of weakness, you are heartbroken, you can't dull your feelings for Oliver with a one night stand!"

Len raised his hand, "Permission to speak, sir."

"Permission denied." She hissed, looking back down on her cereal. 

But Len spoke anyway, "We had mutual consent when we fucked, we were not intoxicated with beer nor drugs, so it's not really _your_ responsibility to be our 'guidance councilor' or whatever you're trying to be."

"No one is _fit_ enough to deal with your shade of crazy, especially when you refuse to go to your therapist! And Ray trusted me to give him solace because he couldn't look at his boyfriend's lying face."

"Well, news flash, Lisa." Len told her, a sarcastic smile on his face that Ray knew wouldn't help the situation. "He found 'solace' in me."

And Ray had to pull Lisa from grabbing her brother across the counter and beating his face into a pulp. 

 

 

theLisaStar says _When your brother does stupid things you could never forgive him for...  
#drama_

 

Lisa was spending lunch with Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. They were a duet of scientists who work for the Olympic team. Lisa met them when she went to that celebratory party a few years back. They were kinda like A-listers, but more intelligent and cute. It seems, Lisa could never see one of them without the other. She could see Len and herself in their relationship, it's almost irksome. But she kept them because Caitlin is her science department, she goes to the scientist when she doesn't know how to decipher which shampoo formula doesn't grant her cancer. 

"Did you see Sara Lance and Nyssa Al'Ghul make out behind the bush?" Cisco asked Lisa after they sent the waiter away with their orders. His boundless joy was always a breath of fresh air. 

Lisa huffed at her phone. 

The two friends saw this and looked at her in worry, Caitlin spoke, "Lis, you okay?"

Lisa heaves and put her phone away, "My brother did something stupid." 

"Is this regarding your post?" Cisco questioned, because he knows how to use the word 'regarding' when Lisa doesn't. 

"Yeah." She eyed them both warily, "You're my friends, right?"

"Yeah!" Cisco exclaimed, "Absolutely!" Caitlin said. 

"You'll keep it a secret, right?"

"Yup."

"My brother is gay."

"And?" They asked, expecting more. They haven't met Len before and the pictures from Lisa's phone made Len look like an utterly man's man. But it's the twenty-first century, so everyone's gay. 

"He had sex with someone he shouldn't have. And now, that someone probably hates me for exposing him to my brother, maybe that someone will unfriend me." 

Caitlin stood up and hugged her. Lisa goes all depressed when someone unfriends her on real life.  "Aww, Lisa. You can't please everybody."

Cisco rubbed circles on Lisa's arm in sympathy. 

 

"We do not tell Lisa about this!" Len screamed in frantic, putting on his pants. 

Ray fumbled around for his shirt, "Not even about the time Hartley came over?"

"Yes!" Len hissed, exitting the room and then, greeted enthusiastically like nothing just happened. "Hey Mick!"

Ray exitted the room when he had worn his pants. 

Mick was rammaging in the refrigerator when he stopped and eyed them both, then he broke into a sly grin. "Gathering from my shirtless best friend and the tornado that happened on Raymund's hair," he pulls out a juice box and punched in the straw, he nudged the refrigerator door close and pointed at them two, "you two are doing it."

Len didn't come up with a comeback. 

Mick waved them off, turning to the cupboards, "I'm just looking for some matches, you can go back to what you're doing."

"Oh thank god," Len heaved, pushing Ray into the couch and devouring his face. 

 

Lisa paused from sipping her juice when her phone rang, notifying that someone was calling her via Skype. It was Len, but the face that she saw was Mick's. "Hey, what's up?"

 _"Hey, Lis, I just want you to know I found them like this."_ He turned the phone around and showed the scene of Len and Ray getting it on the couch. 

"Shitheads!" Lisa hit the table with her fist. 

And Cisco and Caitlin had to stop their drinks from spilling. 

 

 

"How do you two find the energy to fuck like bunnies when I'm not around!" Lisa yelled. 

The two were seated on the couch like good boys, they couldn't look her in the eye, nor can they speak. Not when Lisa's scolding them. 

"First, Hartley asks for baking soda and finds you spread eaglin' each other!" Len made a retortive sound. "Yes, he told me! And now Mick! Don't make a third time or--" She gestured to their heads and banging it together. 

Then there was a knock on the door. 

The two boys visibly let out the breath they were keeping. 

"Aargh!" She yelled at them, stomping off to answer the door. "Hello?" She hissed, opening the door. 

There was Brie with a bottle of something deep red cradled carefully in her hands, she smiled at Lisa nervously, "Hey," the blonde greeted carefully, "Mick and Hartley says you're probably having a chronic heartattack, I think this'll help?" She hands the bottle of pomegranate and cranberry juice to Lisa. 

Lisa wearily thanked her for it, holding the bottle by the neck. "The only thing that'll help is if I can separate the two bozos in there." She said, jabbing thumb behind her. 

"I can help with that." Brie offered. "I need an extra set of hands to do inventory."

Lisa stared at her, blinking, she couldn't believe that Brie's helping her. "Really? Even just for one day?"

The blonde shrugged, "Of course, Lis."

Lisa smiled at her, feeling better already. "Thanks."

"Bye." Brie smiled in relief, and closed the door herself. 

"Ray, you're helping with Brie's shop." Lisa announced, walking back to the living room, placing the bottle on the counter. "Len, you're not rescheduling your appointment with your therapist again."

Ray turned to Len in confusion.

Len shook his head, "I'm depressed as fuck."

Lisa pours herself a glass of Brie's concoction, scoffing in disbelief, "No, you're a depressed fuck."

 

 

Her head is pounding from the headache she gained from Rip Hunter's rave party last night. And she could hear every fucking creak in the house like she has superpowers. 

Fuck it. She's not even in the mood to smile right now. She shouldn't have taken on Kara Danver's jell-o shot challenge. 

Thea got up her bed. Enough is frigging enough. Oliver and Ray are too loud for 8 in the morning. 

"Aarghh!" She slipped on her slippers and stomped to Oliver's room. Banging the door with her fist, "Hey! I'm hungover right now, so shut it!"

But then the door wasn't actually closed; just as her fist made contact on the door, she literally punched it open. And oh dear god. She quickly shot her hands up to cover her eyes. "OLLIE!" She screamed on top of her lungs, and the evident crease on her forehead meant she wasn't at all happy to see Oliver with... not his boyfriend. 

"Shit!" Oliver jolted up from the bed, while the other guy had made a swan dive to the other side of the bed, a futile attempt to hide from Thea. Oliver sputtered incoherence, "Thea-- what?"

She had her eyes shut fucking closed, feeling for the doorknob, "Clothes, then living room!" She commaded, "Especially your _lover_." 

And the slam of the door made it known to them both that thay weren't leaving the house alive. 

Barry stands up, his jacket in his fist, "She doesn't mean _me_ , right?"

Oliver gave him a weary look. 

 

Fully clothed and hesitant to show themselves to her, they find Thea Queen, seated on the couch, elbows on her kneee, mug of coffee in her hands, under her nose, calmly eyeing the coffee in her mug. 

Oliver opened his mouth.

"Don't." Thea told him before a word could even come out of his mouth. She finally lifted her eyes to finally look at them, then lowers the mug to the coffee table. "Barry Allen, huh?"

Barry's eyes went wide, wanting the earth to swallow him then and there for suddenly being in the hot seat. 

"Sit." She told them. 

Oliver and Barry sat on the couch in front her, consciously keeping space between. 

"Never knew you were into guys, Bar." She said with a cold smirk, but this made Barry even more scared. 

Ever since Barry and Oliver had been officially friends, Barry had made it that he visited the Queen Manor whenever he was in town. And during those visits, he had also befriended Thea, even to the point where they exchanged workout tips. But they weren't as tight as Thea is with Ray. 

Thea _adores_ Ray. 

Ray acted like Thea was his own sister. He even made her a pair of heels seem to be like hiking shoes, Oliver didn't know how Thea would find use for it's 'functionality', but Thea had found it useful when the mall's escalator had cause some faux earthquake and threw the other people down the floor, while Thea stood up stylish. And Ray had been there for her when her boyfriend left, while Oliver was in Paris for business. 

"You _do_ know that Oliver has a Ray, right?"

Barry's jaw dropped open, he turned to Oliver, then back to Thea. "I--" 

"You do," she answered for him, her voice curt and superior, "so go run off now." She told him sarcastically, waving him off to the direction of the door. 

Barry didn't think twice and went off, probably for good. They didn't need it on a billboard, Thea Queen hates Barry Allen. 

She then turned to Oliver, her voice as if the judgement of whether Oliver will go to either heaven of hell. There's no question where Thea chooses. "And you."

He couldn't speak because the look on his sister's eyes were hella scary. The kind you see on a cold blooded murderer. 

"How could you cheat on Ray, Ollie? Don't you love him anymore?" 

"I-I do."

"Then how could you _cheat_ on him? What, did something happen between you?"

"No--"

"A fight?"

"No--"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No--"

"Then what the fuck, Oliver?!" She screamed, standing up, "Ray had been a hundred percent supportive of you since day one! He was supportive when you went off to that awards party with Laurel on your arm while he had to eat Chinese take-out with me and watch the both of you flirt at each other! He had helped you when the darkness seem to overtake you! He had been your saving grace, catching you everytime you fucking _fall_!

"Now don't tell me you fucked with Barry Allen just 'because'! Ray would never cheat on you! He loves you so much, Ollie! You--" she took a deep breath and spoke, sotto voce, "you don't deserve a man like Ray."

It broke Oliver's heart because, Thea loved Ray too, and there was nowhere in hell Thea would let Oliver off just like that. 

"Thea." He said softly, voice strained.  

"What?" She snapped. 

"Please don't tell Ray."

She glared at his audacity. "If I don't, _you_ will."

 

 

It was an hour before they had to go do what Lisa told them to. 

"I'm sexually frustrated, that's why I initiated sex." Len told Ray while sitting on the floor and wearing his socks and shoes. 

Ray hummed, having mixed emotions for being AFK from his phone. Proud that he had gone a week without looking at his phone. And guilty that Oliver is probably trying to contact him, he might be worrying his head gray, probably sent a search party for him already. 

"I know that you're trying to forget your cheating boyfriend." Len simply stated, standing up and sitting on the couch, beside Ray. "I felt I was getting even with Mick by making out with you while he was in the room. But now it had occured to both of us that we regret what we did."

Ray nodded, "I agree."

Len faced him, "You seem like a decent guy. Friends?"

Ray smiled, "Friends."

"Well," Len stands up, "I have to go face my neurotic therapist. Have fun sorting lemur shit and frog eyes." With a wave, Len went off. 

And suddenly, just like that. The veil Ray didn't know he put on himself was thrown aside, the veil that was screaming at him from the back if his head 'YES! YOU STILL LOVE OLIVER!'

He felt some weight taken off his shoulders. 

And he isn't even sure that Oliver is cheating on him. Felicity doesn't seem to be the kind of girl to screw with someone else's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading in a book, the first time fuck was used was in a TV show and some character were explaining sex to a child or something. And their example was bunnies. Hehehe
> 
> Yes, I like references!
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, please tell me what you think! Comment below. :)
> 
> Yes, I feel good today.


	6. Falling in and out of love again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa blinked. Thea should be away from the crossfire, to keep it from getting messy, she has to take a vacay. "Get out of town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you: shitstorm. But now, it's happening.

theaqueen says _Fave cafe, 3 pm, omfg  
@theLisaStar_

theLisaStar says _At @jaygarrick's sport charity event  
#kicksforkids2016 #charity _

theaqueen says _I'll Skype you!  
@theLisaStar _

fyeahdickgrayson says _Can I join? ;)  
@theaqueen @theLisaStar_

theLisaStar says _Fuck off  
#byefelicia_

 

 

Lisa was by the hallway where she was sure no one can disturb her, because Thea only uses the abbreviation 'omfg' when something serious just happened. 

"Lisa!" Thea cried as soon as Lisa hit 'answer'. "Ray--"

"Ray's fine, he's with me."

"Ray _won't_ be fine! Because of Barry Allen!"

"Barry Allen? Barry Allen-cotton candy Barry Allen? Or--"

"Why 'cotton candy'?"

Lisa shrugged, "He's sweet."

"He's rotten!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Don't be so overdramatic."

"'When your brother does stupid things you could never forgive him for.'" Thea pointed out. 

Lisa blinked. "Uhm, yeah Talking Tom, that _was_ one of my posts."

"No! Well, yeah. I mean, I could apply that to Ollie! He fucked with cotton candy!"

"Eww!"

"No! Barry! I meant Oliver cheated on Ray with Barry Allen!"

Lisa froze. Should say that she herself knew that a week ago? No, Oliver probably asked her not to tell anyone about Barry, but Thea couldn't keep a secret. But is it a secret that Thea already knows the secret? Nah, Thea will never let her hear the end of it. So...

"OMFG!" Lisa said. 

"IKR!" Thea replied. "IDK what to do!"

"I'm lost for abbreviations." Lisa told her. 

"So am I. What-what should I do?"

Lisa blinked. Thea should be away from the crossfire, to keep it from getting messy, she has to take a vacay. "Get out of town."

"Where?"

"Malcolm Merlyn is staying in Monaco, right?"

"So?"

"Pack your bags and watch the Grand Prix, bitch. You ain't getting in between the cock fight of the century."

 

 

He felt like his sight was some kind of antique camera, wherever he looked things at the sides shade off gradually to the side of his eyes. So he couldn't instantly decipher that the apron given to him was neon yellow. It seemed aged, rusty. 

The girl that runs the shop is a friendly small girl with her honey blonde hair in curly locks. She wears cat-eye glasses, makes her look smart. And she tells Ray that she used to be a microtechnologist, until inorganic technology bore her, so she opted to sell organic produce to people in Downtown. 

What name did Lisa say her name was? Dee? Bee? No, it was Brie. 

Brie had told him to stock the things from inside the boxes to the shelves, while she sat behind the counter and play Flappy Bird. 

The store was quiet, except for the hum of the AC and the sounds from Brie's phone. 

He had finished stocking a box of pills along the shelf labeled 'aphrodisiac' above head. He was going to go stock in another aisle but flinched when he saw a bottle of white with a snake in it. It was disturbing. So he passed by it with a shiver. 

He opens up a box with jars of yellow goo, and there wasn't any kind of label on it. He went around the store in search of any clue as to what this thing might be. Then there was one jar of it on the bottom shelf in front the counter

Ray took a glance at Brie, and she seem to be entirely invested on her game, and he knelt down and stocked the jars. 

"I heard from Hartley you were screwing with Lisa's brother." Brie spoke, finger swiping through her phone. The sound of her voice made Ray flinch, breaking the thick silence in the room. 

Ray grimaced at the thought of Len and his escapades. He felt like crap for taking advantage of Lisa's hospitality like that, and Len felt the same for taking advantage of him. "It had occured to Len and I that what we did was stupid. It covered up our problems for awhile but it didn't help solve them."

Brie heaved a contemplative hum, not looking up from her phone.  "What do you feel now?"

"Guilty." He confessed. 

"So what are you doing here?"

Ray looked up from the jars of yellow goo, eyes wide, surprised from Brie's question.

She smiled, looking at him with soft eyes, "You think your boyfriend cheated on you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Relationships break due to miscommunication, don't you agree?" She asked. 

He stands up from the floor. "I-- yeah. I mean, Felicity was happy when Oliver and I became a thing. I don't think she'll actually sleep with him." The gray around his eyes seems to fade, and he could feel his sight was brighter, as if he was wearing new eyes. 

She nodded, "There you go. Now take your pretty ass out of here and call Uber, you need to save your relationship."

 

 

Oliver entered the living room with a heavy heart. He opened his mouth to announce that he was sorry, but the sight of Thea and her luggage packed and wearing the heels Ray made for her took him aback. 

"Where-where are you going?" He asked, walking closer to her. 

She looked at him, though with cold eyes of hatred. "I'm going to Malcolm, I'm helping him with his business."

"When are you--"

"Until you sort this crap out with Ray."

He cringed at Thea's crassness. "Thea, please, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, pulling her bags behind her. "I'm not the one to apologize to." She kicked the door open, screaming "Bye Felicia!" and slammed the door behind her. 

 

"Ollie?"

Oliver cracked his eyes open, "Thea?"

There hovering above him was the concerned face of his boyfriend. Oh how Oliver's heart fell down to his stomach. 

Ray smiled softly at him, "Hungover?"

"Nah, just a headache." He whispered weakly, sitting up from the couch. No, it's too bright to be in the living room. He looked around and saw he was out the backyard, napped on a the beach chair by the pool. Ray pulls him up to help him sit properly. Oliver noticed the wine glass on the side table. He must have drank three glasses full, because his head is pounding. 

Ray pouted adorably, breaking Oliver's heart. "Awww, my poor Oliver." He leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. 

Oliver, panicking, grabbed Ray by the collar of the shirt and pressed their mouths together, licking the seam of Ray's lips and sighed in relief when Ray slowly let him in. 

Oliver had to take what any crumbs he could get. This may be the last time Ray will look at him this lovingly, this will be the last time he'll taste Ray's lips. And it burned Oliver where he felt Ray's touch, because he feels like melting into hellish lava from Ray's heavenly fire. Oh dear lord, why did he let himself succumb to cheating on this beautiful man?

Ray pulls away when Oliver's hand had snaked up under his shirt. He chuckled at Oliver's desperation. He pressed his forehead on Oliver's.  "I have something to tell you." He said in his cute nervous way. 

Oliver breathed in, "Me too."

"I thought you were cheating on me, so I went to a friend's and fooled around with her brother." He pulled from Oliver, putting some space between them, "I feel stupid and guilty for doing that to you. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but the guy and I was getting over similar stuff so we gave in to unfeel."

Oliver nodded, "Ray, I... I did cheat on you."

Ray stared at him, big brown eyes wide.

"I-You're right, I cheated on you. And I don't deserve your love."

Oliver could see there was unshed tears in Ray's eyes. 

"Why her? You know Felicity's my closest friend." Ray whispered, hurted. 

Oliver blinked, baffled to no end. "What? 'Felicity'?"

"Yeah, during the New Year party?"

"I--I've been cheating _before_ New Year, and it's not Felicity. it's Barry."

Ray jumped up, "'Before New Year'?!" He paused, "Barry Allen?!"

Oliver stood up, raising his hands, "I'm sorry, Ray. What I did was unforgivable, and it's not fair that I kept it from you for so long. And--"

Ray furrowed his brows, looking at anything but Oliver. "Ollie-- How-- Why?" He was sputtering incomplete sentences, unintelligible, puking out words. Nothing made sense. 

"Ray."

He snapped at his boyfriend, "Why? Tell me why, Oliver?! Was I boring you? Have I done something wrong? Why have you been sleeping around for-- for so long?!"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Ray."

"Then what the hell did I do?!"

"Nothing." Oliver said, calmly. 

But the furious look on Ray's face was not mitigated. 

"I-- I just felt an attraction with Barry. And I wanted to explore that. But it got out of hand. And I am very very sorry, Ray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligize for the short chapter. I'll make it up on the next chapter. 
> 
> Oh my gosh, it's happening! Ahh, so happy. 
> 
> Just watched the Salvation episode of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. I told my parents I'm gonna give up if they don't do something good, but then Salvation episode happened. I'm like, 'Yeeeesh!'. And the deal breaker was Len at the end. I love him so much. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my little story. Please comment! :)


	7. Museé de Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isn't he disgusted of us yet?" Len asked them, keeping it soft so Ray didn't hear. 
> 
> Lisa pulled a face, "Why would he be disgusted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, we just finished a summer class that's a week long! I was in charged with Arts & Crafts, glue on my hair and kids on my hip, lol.
> 
> Just FYI, Lisa is a blogger and she's directly paid to use certain social networks as popularity platforms. It was enough to get her and Len through rent and grocery. She's like, uh, Zoella. Though, unlike Zoella, Lisa's no Youtuber and her brother isn't a Youtuber.
> 
> I decided Len to be a sculptor because... OMG, please don't throw stuff at me! I just thought it'd be cute that the two Snarts (they changed their last name as 'Star', cite Wikipedia).

Lisa opened the door and gasped, "Oh my god," she whispered. "Ray, you look like the Little Mermaid left you to drown."

Ray's frown deepened, "I-- Oliver and I fought, and we fell into the pool."

Lisa ushers him in, placing a hand on his wet shoulder. She bit the inside of her cheek or she'll utter some offensive comment of 'cock fight becoming a chicken fight'.  "Come in, lemme get you a towel."

Mick was there reading one of Lisa's fashion magazines, _Harper's Bazaar_. 

Lisa takes him to sit on the stool, Mick just watched him in disbelief. 

"Want me to pop yer boyfie in the trunk and dump him in the sea?" Mick asked as Ray sat, while Lisa went off to get a towel. 

Ray let himself smile smally. Mick's trying to make him feel better, it works and extremely welcomed, but he wants to forget Oliver right now. "No thank you."

Lisa came back with two towels, a large blue towel and drapes it over Ray's shoulders and a black one over his head. "Ray, what the heck? Are you hurt?"

Ray held the black towel in place and dried his hair even though it must have dried off during his walk to here. "No," he muttered pitifully, "just my heart. And maybe my forehead, I walked into a pole."

Mick chuckled softly.

Lisa pouted, "Aww, Ray." She embraced him, the blue towel sheilding her from getting wet. 

Ray leaned his head sidewards on her shoulder. And became surprised when Mick got up and hugged him too. 

And then they hear the door open and Ray could feel two more people joining the hug. 

Then someone asked, "Who's in the core of the hug?" 

They let go with warm smiles on their faces. 

"What the hell?!" Hartley yelled all of a sudden, "we were hugging Ray fucking Palmer?!"

Lisa gave him an incredulous look, "You've met Ray. He was here during our party."

Hartley shook his head, "No. I didn't notice he was the _guy_ with you! I was blinded with the impending embarassment of dancing with coloring books." He offered his hand to Ray, "Hi, I'm Hartley Rathaway."

Ray smiled weakly, shaking the other's hand, and said, "Ray Palmer."

"You're gorgeous." Hartley mumbled, still shaking the Ray's hand. 

Shawna pulled Hartley away before Ray could write up a restraining order on Hart. "Sorry, he's unfiltered."

"Why were we hugging?" Hartley asked the entire room. 

"I'm officially broken up with my boyfriend." Ray replied.

Hartley didn't come up with a smartass comeback. But he didn't seem to be very shocked by the news. 

Shawna patted Ray's shoulder sympathetically, "Do you wanna smoke weed?"

Everybody turned to look at her weirdly. 

She noticed this and raised her hands in defense, "That's what I do." 

Ray shook his head, an uncertain though polite smile on his face, "Uhm, no thanks?"

Lisa turned to Hartley and Shawna, "Why are you here?"

Hartley raised his phone, "Len texted that we go to an art gallery."

Lisa made a face, "An art gallery?"

Shawna smiled, "We looked the address up on the internet, and it's hella dope."

Mick raised a brow, "Good kind of dope? Or shit dope?"

"It's 'high-class' dope." She said, pulling out a lipstick and threw it to him, "So make yourself pretty."

 

"Do you wanna come with?" Lisa asked, slipping into the couch, just beside Ray who was attempting not to fish out his phone and check if Oliver texted him or not. 

Mick had gone off to change from his pajamas. The other two were in Len's room, gathering the portfolios the artist asked for. 

Ray had changed into dryer clothes, all Len's. It was weird to wear someone else's clothes that wasn't Oliver's. He stopped. He has to forget Oliver, that cheating ass. Then again, Ray did cheat on him too. But Oliver had been cheating on him _waaay_ before the New Year party. And the feeling of that was as bad as getting kicked on the groin. Probably. 

"You don't have to, if you don't want." Lisa said, her tone all concerned which reached into a crease on her brow when he didn't reply for a second too long. 

He faced her, a small smile on his face, "I'd like to, if that's okay? And I'll be heading to my apartment after."

She pursed her lips, contemplating his last sentence, and then told him, "Nah man, I ain't leavin' ya all t' y'self."

He gave a confused, polite smile, baffled at how Lisa's accent changed into what sounded like a guy from the hood. 

She waved it off, "I'm a black girl trapped in a white girl's skinny ass." He chuckled softly at the thought. "Nah, me and Len had been in the projects when we were kids, and then we lived with this hip hop family, even though they smoke weed, they taught us love and respect. Until our dad found us and and dumped us, again."

He frowned, "Where's your dad?"

She scratched her head, "Uhm, we don't exactly know, all we know is that he got out of prison."

His eyes went wide. "Why was he in prison?"

She grinned guiltily, "He's part of the mafia. But we got a restraining order on him."

"We got Len's shit!" Shawna announced as she and Hartley came out with armful of portfolios. There was even a small Elsa mask strapped on Hartley's forehead. 

Lisa patted Ray's knee, "I'm not leaving you alone. I've seen girls go postpartum depression after breakups. I've heard that others even got block out drunk, killed their boyfriends, or even resorted to suicide. So I'm not leaving you alone cause I've never left a girlfriend alone to deal with heartbreak." She smiled back when he grinned graciously at her, she stood up from beside Ray, and placed her hands on her hips, looking at her two friends "Do I have to wear my hair fancy?"

Hartley scoffed, eyeing her cap-a-pie. " _That's_ your hair?"

 

 

Apparently, Ray's apartment was within the block of Len's location. And everybody else couldn't pass up the opportunity to see where Ray lives. 

"Oh my god, the view is fucking beautiful!" Shawna yelled, she pulled her phone out. Hartley and Lisa quickly ran to join the selfie. 

Ray thanked them for the compliment and then he went to the kitchen, "Anyone wants anything to drink?"

"Nah!" Almost everyone replied. 

"I'll just go change." He tells them, walking to his room, but he didn't know Mick had followed him to the hall leading to his room. 

"Oy," the older man called, just as they were out of the others' earshot. "I know Lis means well, but you're entitled to have alone time and grieve." The man told him, getting straight to the point.

Ray smiled at him, "Thanks Mick, I appreciate that. But I think I'll do another mistake like Len if I'm left to my own devises. N-not that I don't like Len." He quickly told the man, remembering that his best friend was said guy. "I just don't want to feel guilty for Oliver. I-I just want to remember that there's more to life without him."

Mick didn't speak for a while, but then nodded slowly, "A'ight, just in case you want to, me and Len can go to his house and," he punched his palm. 

Ray laughed, "I'll keep that in mind." He opened the door to his room, then turned back to Mick when he remembered something. "And that thing you did, after the party, that didn't mean I should 'brush my teeth'!" He accused goodnaturedly. 

Mick had his back turned to Ray, but replied, "Len showed you that, didn't he?"

 

"So Ray's one of your rich white friends, huh?" Shawna asked as she flopped herself beside her friend in the couch. 

Lisa pouted, "I'm not exchanging you for them, Bae, if that's what you think. You're my bestest friend, and them white girls are nothing compared to you."

Shawna grinned, "Aww, Lisa, you're so defensive!" But she hugged the girl anyway. "I was asking if he's one of your posse of Mean Girls."

Lisa shook her head, "He's my friend's brother's boyfriend."

"Wow, Six degrees of Separation, huh?"

"Believe it. So yeah. But I don't know how, probably our souls were connected or something when Ray called me, I knew I had to be there to help him."

Shawna patted Lisa's hair, "It's just your thing to want to be everyone's friend and help them. _Others_ ," she emphasized, loud enough for Hartley to hear, "may think you're insecure or superficial, but ignore them _shitheads_ , you're for social interest. I dunno, some postmodernist non-money humanitarian?"

Lisa eyed her, "D'you even know what 'postmodernist' is?"

Shawna grinned, "No, but made me sound smart, right?"

Lisa laughed, "Totes."

Hartley noticed Mick exiting the hallway, then asked the man, "Pep talk?"

Mick nodded grimly, "The guy needed it."

 

 

"Welcome children," Len greeted arms wide, as he opened the door for them. "Welcome to Willy Wank-a-lot's Chocolate Factory."

Everybody stared at him weirdly, until Mick understood, "This from that business guy?"

Len shrugged, "Yeah, he liked my art. Followed my Instagram and called me to do an art gallery." He gestured to the space. "It may not be large, but it's high-class."

Shawna turned her head to Mick behind her, whispering, "See? It's 'hella dope'."

"You need to occupy the whole space with your art?" Hartley asked. 

Len heaved dutifully, "Yeah. 'S why I asked for my portfolios and you guys are gonna be my muses."

Mick folded his arms on his chest, "So you're using us for ideas for an art gallery for a man who bought your penis sculpture?"

Then Len didn't reply. And then he broke into a smile, "Hey, Ray!"

"You didn't notice Ray before?!" Lisa questioned her brother. 

Len glared at Lisa and Mick, whispering harshly even though everybody could hear, "Don't talk about my penis sculpture with Ray around."

Shawna pulled Ray to the side, telling him all about Len's penis sculpture. 

"Isn't he disgusted of us yet?" Len asked them, keeping it soft so Ray didn't hear. 

Lisa pulled a face, "Why would he be disgusted?"

Len shrugged, "Because we're poor and our clothes come from the thrift shop."

Mick and Hartley looked at him weirdly. 

Len scowled at them, "I was making a point!"

"Hey, it's not 'thrift shop'! Call it 'vintage shop', more classy." Lisa told him. "And he needs friends who doesn't judge him because of his history with Oliver Queen."

Len smirked, huffed and folded his hands in his pockets, "It's hard to judge him when you get to know him, if you know what I mean." He said cheekily, winking at Hartley. 

Mick placed a hand on Lisa, sighing, "I'm the normal one among us friends."

"You're asexual, Mick, nothing's normal with that." Lisa commented. 

Mick narrowed his eyes at her. 

"So he just tags along until he gets tired of us?" Hartley asked. 

Lisa shrugged, "Maybe? But he's nice, he'll probably send us flowers when he leaves."

Len rolled his eyed at his sister, "Bare girls change their friends everyday."

"Aside from us," Lisa stated, " _you_ ain't got no friends."

The other two guys scoffed in laughter. 

"You speak lies. So what do we do with him around?"

"Our usual shit."

"Laugh at other people's misfortune?"

"You know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I thought the Little Mermaid part would crack a smile on your faces, to alleviate the break up.  
> •Yes, the thrift shop. I buy most of my clothes from the thrift shop, Thrift Shop by Macklemore.  
> •'Bare girls change their friends everyday' is a line from Queen's Speech 3 by Lady Leshurr. She's a British rapper. The chorus is:  
>  _Haters pree me everyday then act like they can't stand me_  
>  Bare girls change their friends everyday but forget to change their panties  
> (It's a mad ting!)
> 
>  
> 
> My jam is composed of primarily Eminem, Kendrick Lamar and Lady Leshurr. Hehe. 'S why I made Lisa a 'black girl stuck in a white girl's skinny ass'. The idea came from that episode if 2 Broke Girls where they had a haircut. And also because of the TV show Empire, I like that show....
> 
> ColdAtom is starting. But that doesn't mean the shitstorm had passed. Mwahhaha!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment below! :)))


	8. How can you mend a broken heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long were you together?"
> 
> "Long enough to be almost engaged." He mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my humble (unapologetic) story. Please don't hit me! *ducks*
> 
> Title: Because my dad is a DJ in a local radio station, and the radio station is my wifi station, and then this Beegees song was on. 
> 
> Starting from this chapter is where we start the _real_ ColdAtom romance. *wiggles brows* Nyehehehe. The previous chapters is what I'd like to think are the introductory chapters. Like that was Ray's past, and now we see Ray's (possible?) future.
> 
> Anyone still remember Temple Run???

Lisa and Mick had taken one of Len's portfolio and sat in front the wall opposite the windows and planned what artworks Len could place there. Shawna and Hartley had gone to pick up food. 

"Lisa told me about your breakup. You must be hurtin' inside." Len said as he approached Ray looking out the window. 

Ray sigh, "Yeah, no kidding. Your sister, though, refuses to leave me alone--"

"I could tell her to back off." Len offered genuinely making Ray laugh. 

"No, I need love and support right now. I agree with what she said, that I'm in a moment of weakness, so I'm irrational. I was planning that I could go drink and cry myself to sleep tonight. I may have a raincheck on that."

"Ray," Len said, "sometimes a person needs someone else with them to mourn. If you need to," his voice droned off, vaguely gesturing. 

"Thanks Len, I'll call you when I put my mourning pin on." He chided. "How was your therapist appointment?"

"I didn't go." Len said dismissively, "I'm serious though, if you need someone to cry with, I've got my tear ducts ready, I haven't cried since Lisa punched a tooth outta me, and I was 14 then."

"Ahh, I'll not get punched by Lisa then." Ray said, uncertain of what else to say. 

Len nodded, "Wise decision."

 

 

_"I texted Ray, asked him if he was okay after I seen his status become 'single'."_

"Does he know you know about Allen?"

 _"No,"_ Lisa knowingly grinned at her friend's dutiful sigh. _"I don't think that'll help him, even though how much I want him to get angry at Oliver and punch some sense into him."_ Thea heaved, _"I still want to be friends with Ray, though."_

"Aren't you friends?"

_"We are _now_ , but he might want to sever all ties with Ollie, and I strongly believe that will include unfriending me on Facebook."_

"Ray is in the next room, he's sleeping over my place, I can hand him the phone if you wanna talk to him."

_"Nah, I'm calling to talk to you right now."_

"Oh okay. How's Monaco?"

_"It's a French colony, so I've got my French on."_

"Your dad?"

_"Funny thing is, he follows your Twitter and Instagram. He asked me to take him to get kimchi tacos when he visits the States."_

"Aww that's cute."

_"And we ogled at boys when we were taking out the yatch."_

Lisa laughed, "O-oh really?"

_"Yeah, that's the only thing I've got in common with my dad and Ollie. Looking at hot guys."_

"Wow, how does your conversations go?"

_"With Ollie, I go 'hey he's gorgeous' and he goes all judgy and say 'he's too buff'. While with my dad, it's more like 'hey dad, that guy seems totally available' and he said 'yeah, baby, but he's more of _my_ type."_

"Wow, _my_ brother only had a fucking man crush on our neighbor."

"I've gotten over Mick already! I've got Ray to crush on now!"

A pause. 

 _"Was that your brother?_ Thea giggled, _"Did he just say he has a crush on Ray?"_

"Yeah, I have to go, I have to tie him to a tree. He'll probably pounce on Ray."

Thea bid her good night and good luck. 

 

 

Felicity Smoak threw a white party. No, that doesn't mean only white people go, because the party was for Curtis Holt, Felicity's subordinate. Curtis just created a device that'll help a kid dance again. So now there's a party where they wear all white. 

And Lisa _Star_ took Linda Park as her plus one because Linda had asked her to help her with her one-sided love, because Linda likes Iris West, but Iris is dating Eddie Thawne. So Lisa is playing as Linda's winggirl. 

"Check out that girl's fur coat," Linda bittetly whispered to Lisa,  "what is she suppose to be as? Krewela De Vil?"

Lisa reprimands her with a slight bat of her purse, "Linds, honey, you're being apprehending, you don't like that girl 'cause she just spoke to Iris."

Linda snatched two champagne flutes from a passibg waiter and handed one to her, "Hey, have you heard? Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer had broken up. You're close friends with Oliver Queen's sister, right? What's her name? Thea?"

Lisa takes a sip before they entered the VIP section, "Yeah." 

"Did she tell you why they broke up?" They settle on a high table near Cara Danvers and Jimmy Olsen. 

"No, why?" Lisa asked, uncertain what Linda is going to say next. 

"Cause, honey," She said, a predatory grin on her pretty features, "if I'm not getting Iris, I'm chasing Ray Palmer."

Lisa looked weirdly at her. 

"He's bi." Linda pointed out

Lisa snorted, shaking her head "He's really not."

 

 

"It's been a week, Len." Mick greeted as he entered the art gallery. 

The gallery was half finished, Len's got most of his innuendo sculptures installed, but the walls were still white and bare because even though Len can do a little painting, but he hasn't thought of anything worthy to put up yet. 

Len wipes black grease on a white sculpture. So he looks like Demi Lovato from her music video of _Heart Attack._ "It's been a week of what, Mick?" He inquired his best friend, he didn't turn around. But Mick could hear the frown in his voice. 

"It's been a week since Ray dropped by your place."

Len scoffed, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Mick walks to a Mickey Mouse sculpture made of bras. He's fond of it because he helped Len dig through dumpster after dumpster to gather black and white bras. The bra used for eyes is actually Brie's, she bumped into them holding a whole paper bag of bras and took hers off and handed it to them. The memory brought reminiscing joy. That's why Mick loves this sculpture so much. 

"Ray haven't texted you for a week, that's probably bad."

"We're not connected at the hip." Len told him as if it couldn't get anymore obvious. 

"Yeah, you're not, but it's no excuse not to check up on the guy. And it's not smothering him."

"Lisa's doing that." He stared at his sculpture, then back at Mick, "Why are you even lecturing me about Ray, man?"

Mick dug something from his jacket pocket, "Because nitwit," he pulled out Len's phone, "I've been holding on to your phone for a week, waiting for you to yell at Lisa for hiding it. But you haven't, so it's got me wonderin'. Len, it's clear you care for Ray, but don't deny it."

Len plucked a towel from the floor and wiped his hands before taking his phone, he looked at it and then looked at Mick, "You ass, you read my emails."

Mick grinned shamelessly, the bastard. "Yeah, you've got too many straight porn subscriptions. What's up with that?"

 

 

Lisa was chilling in Caitlin and Cisco's lab who were working on a new formula for Gatorade, because their boss wants an updated one for the Olympic athletes. 

But the actual reason Lisa even went to their lab was because she wanted to see Barry Allen. Not stalk him, just watch him, preferably from afar. 

So she perches in on a stool, twirling Cisco's feather pen between her fingers and drink prototypes of their newly improved Gatorade. 

"Cherry flavor." Caitlin said, handing Lisa a small cup of red liquid. 

Lisa drank it and cringed in disgust, "Piss."

"Lemon flavor." Cisco hands her another cup. 

"Ack, piss."

Caitlin pouted, "Is that another word for 'pass'?"

Lisa turns to face her, "No, Cait, it means it tastes like piss and not relatively close to the flavor you're trying to achieve."

Cisco hands her another cup though, "Tiramisu."

Lisa threw it down her throat, she chocked, "How the hell is that Tiramisu?!"

Cisco shrugged, "I thought some psychological misleading will make your tongue believe it tastes like Tiramisu."

Lisa's jaw drops in shock, "Excuse you?"

Caitlim nodded in agreement for Cisco's effort. "Nice try."

Lisa waves him off, "Tastes like cat guts."

The two paused and stared at her. "You tasted cat guts?!"

"I was four, we were in the projects, my brother told me the roadkill cat was spilled spaghetti, I dipped my finger in and tasted." She points at Cisco's concotion with the feather pen, "That tastes like cat guts, exactly." The two scientists go back to making their own recipe. 

Lisa twirled the feather pen daintily. "These colored drinks are for Barry Allen, yeah? They're Temple Run boosts, right?"

Cisco chuckled, "Exactly."

Caitlin hands her another cup, "Original flavor."

Lisa drinks it, then plays it in her mouth before swallowing it. "Tastes like water."

"Because it is water." Caitlin cheekily replied, an adorable grin on her face. 

Cisco laughed at that. 

Lisa pursed her lips, scowling at them both, "Jerkfaces. Hey, why don't you make it Allen's fave flave?"

"Well, my favourite flavour is Blueberry." Barry's voice replied from behind. 

Lisa winced, muttering to the feather pen, "Was that the flavor Oliver was wearing?" she muttered bitterly at the feather pen. She stood up from her seat and faced Barry, but almost fell down the floor on the spot when she noticed that Oliver was behind the athlete, it took all her will power and a quick prayer to the man upstairs to ignore the desire to scream at the both of them. 

She waved at Oliver who replied with an amicable "Hey." 

Then back to Barry _Rotten_ Allen, she smiled like she does when she has to befriend a socialite wanting to be on top the party heirarchy, "I'm Lisa Star, I believe we've met."

Barry paused for a second too long that made Lisa panic inside. Then he smiled like whatever. "Barry Allen. You were in Thea's party right?"

Lisa grinned enthusiastically, batting her eyelashes at him, "Yeah, I helped with the guest list. I'm a close friend of Thea's." She's wondering why Oliver isn't there joining their conversation, he'd rather be on his phone. _Why'd you gotta be so rude_?

"Where you there during the morning after?" Oh shit, he's interrogating her. Does he remember that she saw him sneaking out Oliver's room? How much was he going to pay her to keep her lips shut? But even if she did keep her lips shut, she could still run the story to a column of _Gossip Girl_. 

Lisa feels the weird stares from Caitlin and Cisco, but it wasn't directed to her but at Barry Allen. They told Lisa that Barry Allen follows her on Twitter, so for him to ask Lisa that was somewhat odd. _Because, Barry Allen, Lisa took the picture of the hungover people in Thea and Oliver's kitchen._

"Yeah, why?" She said, her tone like a dumb ditz, sounding oblivious. When it was so fucking obvious. 

"I was just wondering if you noticed if..." _'If you sneaked out of Oliver's room? Uh... DUH! '_ "...Carter Hall was the one who fetch Kendra Saunders? Sara says he probably kidnapped Kendra again."

Lisa flipped out her phone when she heard it _ping_. She's been waiting for her daily bread of The Zoe Report. "You mean 'egyptianbaristaprincess'?" She questioned in nonchalance. Carter Hall has this overprotective phase over Kendra Saunders, it was almost cute, but his phase was like the monthly period. _#ifPanicRoomwasaperson_ "Yeah, Carter fetched her." She chuckled, "But Teddy-Bar, lemme tell ya, Carter's ride is _not_ fetch. It looked like a car from _Back To The Future_."

Oliver finally looked up from his phone, but spoke to Barry, "Must be Rip's car. I'll call Rip." He went off to the direction of where they just came from. 

Barry smiled at Lisa and went to follow Oliver. 

Lisa smiled sarcastically and it fell into a glare. 

"What's with the daggers?" Caitlin asked. She and Cisco had paused whatever they were doing to watch their conversation, and even though they weren't psychics, they knew something was up. Not with Oliver and Barry, but between Barry and Lisa. 

Lisa turned to them with a frown, and plays the insecure card on them. "I think Barry doesn't like me."

"Can't be," Cisco says, another cup of energy drink between his fingers, "Barry likes people."

Lisa huffed in contemplation, "Or maybe the dark aura is from me, my stomach is being queasy." She turned to him, "Plumbing good here?"

"Yeah?"

"Caitlin, gimme your tissue, it's like angels are kissing my ass."

The female scientist laughed, handing the girl her packet of tissues. "Buy your own, Lisa."

Lisa uses the packet to salute them, "If I do, then I don't have any more reason to visit you in your lavatory." She exits the room, as if going to the bathroom, but purposefully following the two to wherever they were heading. 

"Hey, it's laboratory, not lavatory!" Cisco called. 

And she replied, "Same difference."

 

She pocketed the tissue and pressed herself on the wall to hide herself as soon as she heard their hushed tones. 

"I think she knows. She bumped into me when I exited your room." It was Barry's voice, sounding finicky. 

And Oliver sounds cool, confident even. "She could have seen you, but I doubt she would remember that. Everybody was pretty smashed, hungover from the party."

Lisa stood agape, thinking, _'I've been friends with your sister for years and you don't know I don't get drunk?!'_

"O-okay then."

Motherfucker, she's gonna split.

Heading back to Caitlin and Cisco, she took her purse and put the tissue in, "Guys, I'm gonna bail on dinner."

 

After recounting to Shawna everything, Lisa screamed into a pillow.

"Why is the world so mean?!" She questioned the other girl. 

Shawna shrugged, "You mean realistic?"

"No, I mean 'mean'. What has Ray done to deserve a cheating cheater like Oliver?"

"I think you're too emotionally attached to the situation."

Lisa glared at her, "I empathize, Shawna, I would be the same if your boyfriend cheats on--" She stopped herself from completing that sentence. Her friendship with Shawna is an emotional support kind of thing, where Lisa lets her sleepover and they have fun and forget Shawna's abusive boyfriend. Shawna gets all defensive and shit when confronted with the subject of her boyfriend, so it's a no-touch subject for Lisa. "I'm sorry, boo."

Shawna shakes it off, "It's okay, if he did cheat on me, it'll be less time with him, more time with you. BT-dubs, I bumped in on Brie, she asked if Ray's doing fine."

Lisa heaved, and said, as if the blonde was with them, "He's not fine, Brie."

 

 

"Go away."

Len stared at the door in disbelief. He had texted Hartley for Ray's address, and drove his bike there. And Len's not even surprised to see it was in a skyscraper type of building.

He peeked through the peephole, to have some sort of clue of whether Ray is in trouble or if the guy can handle it himself. Nah, Mick's right, he cares for Ray, so he doesn't care what dirty tricks he has to use to get inside the apartment. 

"Hey, it's Oliver." He called, not even masking his voice. First, because he doesn't know what Oliver Queen's voice sounds like, and second, Ray's probably drunk. 

"Ollie?" Ray's voice had that tinge of hopefulness that made Len's heartache, pitying the guy at how much he's in love with his cheater of a boyfriend. Then Ray fell silent, and Len could almost hear his frown, "No," he knew it wasn't Oliver, "whoever you are, go far far away."

Len huffed, pocketing his hands, "It's Santa Claus, I'm hopin' I could hand your gift early?" He tried this same trick on Lisa and she glared at him in disgust like he was a dog drinking toilet water. 

"I don't want any girl scout cookies!"

Len pulled a face, "I didn't--" Okay, more dirtier tricks, "Come on Ray, it's me, Cupid, I've come to help with your heartbreak." He cringed. Shit, Mick will think this was comedy gold. 

Ray was silent for a minute, probably contemplating Len's words, until, "I hate you!" He yelled with much loathe. "I hate you!" Huh, Ray must hate Cupid as much as he hates Oliver right now. 

Len was considering taking a break down the cafe downstairs, when he heard the silent sobbing. "Shit, Ray." He muttered, his hand shooting out to grab the doorknob and rattling it open. But it opened with a twist. 

He entered the apartment, closing the door behind him, crossing the place, and finally spots the guy face down on the rug of his living room, two bottles of wine by his head, another one was spilled on the couch. 

Len sighed sympathetically, "You should really lock the door, Ray, we ain't in Canada."

Ray scoffed into the rug weakly, "I don't give... two cents."

Len flopped himself on the couch, kicking his boots off and putting his feet on Ray's back, "Say 'shit', maybe you'll feel better."

"I don't give... two _shits_." Ray muttered. 

Len chuckled, "Ain't one shit enough?"

"Nuuu, 'two shits'. One for Ollie, the other," he heaved, "for Barry Allen."

Len gave a sardonic scoff, "'Barry Allen?' I had a crush on that guy once."

Ray grumbled into the rug.

Len gave an amused smirk at Ray's face plant, "Don't worry, haircut, I ain't cheating on you with him."

Ray finally faced him, "Why are you here, Len?"

"You know that artists have this 'in the zone' thing," Ray nodded slowly, "Mick took my phone, and I didn't know, for a whole week. But I wasn't in the zone, I was genuinely worried over you, but I denied it. But I'm here now." He pats the space beside him. "Come on, since we're in the zone of sadness, let's talk about it."

"Thanks, I'm fine here on the floor."

Len sighs dutifully. _When in Rome..._ He stood up and laid down beside Ray. "So how did you meet Oliver Queen?"

Ray didn't speak for a whole minute, and Len was patient enough to wait, even if he choose not to speak at all. 

Ray finally spoke, "We met in Milan during the Mens' Fashion Week. He was there for fashion, I was there for a science convention." He chuckled softly, "He was chatting with Thea, but he didn't notice that Thea had gone off to talk to a guy. So Ollie glared at her, but his glare landed on me. And I was so scared."

Len blinked, "This is one of those cliche boy meets girl things, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Continue."

"I was so scared of him. And I couldn't move because he's stil glaring at me. Until I _squeaked_. And he _laughed_. I became terrified. I thought he was some psychopathic serial killer. And then he apologized, saying he thought I was his sister. I was ready to leave, but he stopped me, asked if he could buy me lunch.

"I was ready to deny the offer, but he handed me his card, saying I could pick the time and date."

"So you went on a date and then you met each other in the airport, 's that it?"

Ray scoffed, "No. I didn't even read the card. It was when Felicity came in the workshop I was attending and had Oliver with her. And Oliver saw me and striked up a conversation. After that, Felicity spoke to me, saying Ollie doesn't warm up to people easily. She said he thought I was cute, and that she's pulling me out the convention to have lunch with him."

Len hummed, "So _Ollie_ started the relationship."

"Yeah."

"How long were you together?"

"Long enough to be almost engaged." He mumbled. 

"Aww, shit, man, sorry that's a low blow."

"It's... okay I guess? It's just, I was so blinded with happiness, I barely noticed he was cheating on me _waaaay_ before the New Year's Party."

"Well, you know what they say."

"'Love is blind?'"

"Don't look directly at the sun."

Ray laughed at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I was listening to Eminem's 'Without Me', and the part:  
>  _Ten cents, my two cents are free  
>  A nuisance  
> Who sent  
> You sent for me?_.   
> And I was like, _YEYEAH~_
> 
> I'm, like, writing another ColdAtom story. Weeell, two of 'em. One about frats and loyalty, and then the one that's after my own heart where Krypto and Pyro are fashion designers. ~~Huh, maybe that should be their brand name~~.  
>  Gaahh, I don't know which one I should finish first! I like them both!  
> Toin toss!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you're having as much fun as I am! Stay tuned!


	9. The one with the paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They glare at each other for a minute too long, until Ray  laughed. "I babble, sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and a sigh of relief. *wiggles brows suggestively*
> 
> Omfg, guys, thanks for the kudos, comments and for reading! I thought this story would get small reception because it's not really Oliver-friendly. But we get ColdAtom anyway! Yeah! But seriously, tarpauline up and balloons of helium to spell out THANKS VERY MUCH!!!
> 
> Yeah, two major things happening in the chapter. Read on.

Len walked inside the apartment, dropping his keys in the tray, and when he noticed that Hartley and Mick where in the kitchen, he announced, "I found Ray."

Ray was behind him, with a nightbag slung on his shoulder. 

Hartkey scoffed, "Ha! Are you gonna do 68 plus 1 again for us to walk in on you?"

Len took out two beers out the refrigerator and handed one to Ray when he took a sit beside Hartley. Len rolled his eyes when Ray politely denied. He answered Hartley, "In our defence, you're the creep who used the fire escape unlike normal people who knock on the front door."

Mick scoffed, habitually snatching Len's beer and popping the cap open, "I think our friendship is like _Friends_ where your apartment is like Monica and Rachel's and we barge in whenever."

"And there's never been an episode where Joey walked in on Monica and Rachel doing it." Hartley pointed out.

"If Joey _did_ walk in on them, he'd, no doubt, jump right in." Mick added. 

Len chuckled, "Alright, whatever. But Raymund and I could promise that you won't walk in on us, we found the roots of our problems and solved it. No more sex."

Hartley eyed Len suspiciously, "I highly doubt that."

 

 

Thea eased from her stance, dropping the stick they've been using to practice some sport called _'arnis'_ , and she grinned victoriously at her dad. "This is the best way to bond."

Malcolm Merlyn smiled, "Aside from staring at hot guys?"

Thea rolled her eyes, but a smile still on her face, "It just occured to me our relationship is _sooo_ unorthodox."

Malcolm lowers his arms, "Talking about relationships, let's talk about _your_ relationship with your brother."

Thea groaned, "Ugh, please not now."

"You have to confront your problems, Thea. Run to it than from it."

"But what if it's not my problem?"

Malcolm stared at her, then nodded, "Explain."

Thea falls on the mat, sitting Indian-squatted, Malcolm mirrors her. 

"Ollie has a boyfriend, Ray Palmer."

Malcolm opened his mouth, but stopped himself, most probably to say some inapproproate, sexual comment about Ray Palmer. "Okay continue."

"They've been in their relationship for a long time. And Ray had been planning for their anniversary, and I helped him. I could say Ray has more effort on romantic gestures than Ollie. And now, it's just the start of the year, I find Ollie getting blown by Barry Allen."

Thea sensed that Malcolm was about to comment about Barry Allen too, but dismissed it, she was grateful for it. 

"How do you fit in all this chaos?" He decided to ask. 

"I told Lisa Star about Ollie cheating, and she told me to get far away from them, she said 'you ain't getting in between the cock fight of the century'."

Malcolm nodded, "I see the wisdom in her advice. There's a probability they'd use you to mediate their fight. And getting physically far away from them will help them talk out their stuff."

"I guess."

"And you're overstaying in Monaco already, so we're going back to the States tomorrow

Thea pulled a face, "But I haven't even done any shopping!"

 

 

Ray peeked in Len's room and entered, a bottle of beer in his hand, "What are you painting?" He hands the bottle to Len who takes it with his indigo drenched hand. 

"Despondency of an Inventor." Len cheekily replied. 

"Ow." Ray said, mock hurted. And then he asked since he genuinely wanted to know. "Why am I part of your Willy Wank-a-lot art gallery?"

Len shrugged, taking a swig. "Because all of my muse are my friends. And I believe you're my friend, and the past weeks had inspired me to do a painting of the sadness you had." He paused, "If that's okay with you."

Ray smiled sadly, "Yeah, it's okay. But why me? Am I worthy to be your Muse that you'll put it up in an art gallery?"

"Ray, artists try to find the beauty in life and portray them in the most abstract of ways. And no matter how _abstract_ your life had become, you're still beautiful."

Ray looked up from the painting, he turned to Len and closed the space between them and smashed their lips together. 

Len's hands wanted to wind its way up Ray's back, but he remembered he got paint on them. 

When they parted for breath, Len chuckled, _"You're so beautiful, Ray."_

 

 

Lisa waved them over, "Oh my gosh! Thea! You got a tan!" She hugged the girl. "And you must be Thea's dad! Hi, I'm Lisa."

Malcolm smiled at the girl, "I'm a fan, Ms Star."

"Oh," she puts her hands to her cheeks, flushing pink because she has a millionare businessman of a fan. She could probably ask him to help with her endorsements. "Please, 'Lisa' is fine."

Thea nodded at the food truck, "What should we order?"

"Kimchi tacos, but their barbeque is a maj mouthgasm."

 

"Are you gonna go to your house?" Lisa questioned when Malcolm had to go return a call. 

Thea sighed, "I dunno. Should I? I am still pretty mad at my brother."

"Yeah, but he's still your big bro. There's still a relationship between you two, no matter how shattered it is."

"But Lis, I _can't_ trust him. He shattered Ray's trust and love. How can I trust my brother even of the smallest things if he can't even take responsibility for a big thing such as his relationship with Ray? Sorry, I know you're seriously close with your own brother but I can't face mine right now."

Lisa gave an understanding nod, "Okay, but let me search the internet for a quote about sibling love, you better read it when I tweet it."

Thea gave a heavy sigh, "Okay."

 

 

theLisaStar says _Blood is thicker than water, wine or any other bodily fluid. In a metaphorical sense.  
#family_

fyeahdickgrayson says _But blood is useless without the plasma.  
@theLisaStar_

theLisaStar says _@fyeahdickgrayson I hope you get hemmoroids._

 

Thea was really seeing the downside of a tech-savvy father who follows his friend on Twitter. He knew that Lisa is talking about her relationship with Oliver. So Malcolm made her go talk to Oliver. But she had to take the girl responsible for the tweet of interest. 

"I'm in front your house already!" Lisa hissed into her phone. She's been standing in front the door of Queen Manor waiting for her friend, and she instantly felt someone else was was inside the house besides Oliver. 

"I'm here." Thea muttered gloomily into her phone as she appeared, approaching Lisa. "I had to take Uber."

"So did I, let's share a cab later."

Thea procured her keys from her clutch bag and entered her house. She looked around for any signs of her brother. They quietly walk deeper into the house, footsteps on the wood flooring quieter than a shadow.

Lisa was about to ask if they were some kind of fashion ninjas to break the tension the air, but as they enter the living room, they were greeted by the scene of Caitlin Snow talking to Oliver Queen. It seems like they were deep into a therapy session gathering from the sombre atmosphere between the two. 

Why the heck is Caitlin doing here? She's not particularly close to Oliver. But she's close friends with Barry Rotten Allen. What the absolute fuck. Lisa knows exactly what's happening here. Oliver asked Caitlin over so they could talk and he'd reaccount his break up with Ray and make it look that Oliver and Barry were the victims in the story. Lisa's a girl, she knows all kinds of strategy to get people to take your side. She lived her 30s at 10 years old, so she was kinda wise as an owl. And she had been exposed to a lot of shit so she's more than acquainted with persuading people to take her team on Tug-of-War, either proverbial or literal. 

By the corner of her eyes, Caitlin noticed the two girls, she then told Oliver, "You need to talk." She gestured that he had visitors. 

 

"You had a boyfriend, Ollie! Can't you have officially broken up with him first before pursuing Barry Allen?!" Thea yelled. 

This caught Caitlin off guard, her eyes going wide in shock, she stood up, but kept mummed. Lisa took a step to stand beside her, to intervene if Caitlin planned on defending Oliver. 

"I didn't because I knew you'd be exactly like this!" He argued. 

"I'm flipping out because of the injustice you gave Ray! Ray _worshipped_ you, Oliver! How can you betray him, going behind his back and-and--" Thea groaned in frustration, throwing her hands out the air and turning back to Lisa. "I'm done here. Blood is thicker than water, yes, but Ollie's face is thicker than his skull. The frigging _audacity_!"

Then Caitlin walked forward to Oliver with much conviction, as if she's the last model on the runway. "Oliver, I respect you. But I agree with what Thea said. I've heard both sides of the story, but no matter how you want to persuade me, you and Barry are still at fault. Sorry Oliver, but I'm not on your side." She takes her Burkin bag and walked out. 

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Lisa asked since Thea had given up on her brother. 

Oliver washed his hands over his face. "I just want to know if Ray is doing okay."

"Ray is doing fine," Lisa answered. "My brother found him drunk in his apartment, and took him to our place. I don't know how many more times we have to tell you about how much Ray loved you. But fuck it, come on Thea. Le'go."

 

 

 

"Oliver--" Ray moaned, but his voice was cut off when Len's red painted hand came over his face. 

"Shut up, you talk to much." Len muttered, annoyed. Placing his red hand on the guy's shoulder, Len pumped into Ray roughly, angeling his thrust to show him how pissed he was. Len smirked in triumph when Ray's eyes fluttered close and groaned in shock and pleasure. But when Ray's lips were opening, not to emit a delicious moan, Len quickly pressed a hand over Ray's face again. 

Ray squaked in surprise and then reached out with his purple arms and grabbed Len's hand off his face and glared up at him. They glare at each other for a minute too long, until Ray  laughed. "I babble, sorry."

Len smirked at him. "You're amazing, you know that?" Cradling Ray's nape, he runs his palm over Ray's messy rainbow of a body: with much adoration and fascination, Len watched as the red paint from his hand mixed with the orange patch of paint over Ray's left nipple, follow it's trail to the middle of toned abs, caress on Ray's orange stomach, traced a dark patch of hair that had been temporarily coloured yellow, and to Ray's rock hard cock. Now _that's_ a hotdog Len won't mind not receiving a Heimlech for. 

Ray exhaled deeply, a sigh of satisfaction, as Len's hand gently tugged his cock, granting him much desired tactile attention. _"Len."_ the taller guy sobbed, his hips bucking forward into the sculptor's hand. 

Len licked his lips, remembering the taste of Ray's cock in his own mouth. Ray had released his load into Len's mouth the first time, Ray rode him into the brink of coming the second and then Ray pulled Len out of him and almost left him to dry, and then _now_. Len's got his left leg propped up beside Ray's right thigh, and Len's half sitting up with his elbows under him. 

 _This man is so beautiful_. 

Len pressed their bodies together Ray's hardened cock trapped between their orange painted stomachs, Ray instinctively embraced him, arms woven over Len's shoulders, clinging on to him. They just stayed like that, basking in each other's presence for a minute. 

Until Len couldn't take it much longer. 

Len stood upright again and chewed his bottom lip from emitting much noise.

"Lenny..." Ray pleaded, voice sounding so wanton and broken, "I want you." 

Len growled and hammered into him as rough and as fast as humanely possible making Ray scream up at the ceiling. 

"Len, I-I'm close--" Ray told him, shivering as Len leaned down and mouthed over his nipple. 

"I am too." Len mumbled to Ray's skin, and kissing his chest. 

Len bucked into Ray one last time, and both of them were coming at the same time

"Len!" Ray yelled as his fingers curled on Len's back, and his blue painted back curling forward in pleasure as he released his own load on Len's stomach, mixing orange with cum. 

Len groaned as he pulled out of Ray, he didn't have enough energy to react when Ray whined, and collapsed on the taller guy, his breaths deep and long. 

Ray wound his arms around Len. And let go after two seconds because he couldn't gather enough strength to actually embrace him. 

Len groaned as he rolled to Ray's right side, his fall sounding like a slap since there was a green yellow puddle of paint, but Len's breaths descend to a soft and quiet rhythm. 

Ray smiled dazely at him, snuggling close to Len's body heat. "You were great."

"Three times. You're gonna be the death of me." Len told him with a fond chuckle.

Ray skimmed his brown eyes down Len's body. He blushed red when he saw Len patting down own his stomach, intentionally wiping Ray's cum to his skin. Ray hummed and then asked, "Shouldn't we wash up?"

"My legs are jell-o," Len muttered, turning towards Ray's head, and then replied into his hair, "we'll shower later." He mumbled into Ray's hair, tone drawling on to slumber. 

Ray hummed in satisfaction, "Thank you, Len."

Len groaned in his sleep, "I love you too."

Ray's eyes went wide, staring at Len's sleeping face in shock. But he shook his head, a small smile on his face, he pecked Len's lips and waited as he let sleep overtake his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I made Malcolm gay is because I he's a pansexual immortal in the glorious show Dr Who. Omg, of course you know that. But I couldn't take him serious when I saw the group picture the Arrow cast took (I found it in Willah Holland's Instagram.) you'll see why I couldn't take him seriously. 
> 
> •Paint sex -- I got the idea from an episode from the Big Bang Theory ~~I watch a lot of TV, I don't have a life, jk~~
> 
>  
> 
> Updates Saturdays!


	10. We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray quickly grabbed Thea from falling down the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real in this chapter. I'm not even gonna warn you, cause I'm feeling a little bitchy today. :3
> 
> Early update cause I'm going to be missing for two weeks, and I doubt I'll have interner. 
> 
> So three major plots happening in here. Internet cookies to those who can enumerate. :P

"So Ray hangs out at your place?" Thea asked as the waiter placed their orders on the table. "How is he doing?"

"Yeah, he's okay. He sometimes sleeps over." Lisa said in nonchalance, drinking her pink lemonade. They decided to share a cake to feel better since they left Oliver's place in a foul mood. 

"Wait, what?" Thea asked in surprise, fork paused in mid-air, '"He sometimes sleeps over'? Like, many times already?"

Lisa shrugged, stealing the chocolate flakesThea intended to get,  "Yeah, why?"

Thea pouted, "How is it fair that Ray gets to see your place and I don't? I've been your friend longer than he has been."

Lisa laughed at that, "Thea, you're a good friend and that, better than all the bare girls I've befriended."

Thea scoffed, looking down and found that the chocolate had been stolen already. "Stop delaying, Lis. Show me your crib."

Lisa shook her head, rolling her eyes, but fondly. "Remember that I used to live in the projects with my brother? And there was a time where we even opted to live in the streets?" 

This was the first real secret, first real thing Lisa shared to Thea. And this sealed their friendship that fateful day they went for Starbucks. 

"Please don't tell me you still do."

"We don't. Anyway, my brother and I actually live in Downtown LA, where the neighborhood is as dystopia as it gets."

"Can we go there?"

"Take off your Rolex and we can take a cab outta here."

 

 

Ray stirred awake. He moaned as he stretched under the covers, he opened his eyes and scanned the room. Then his eyes landed on the cold, empty space to his left. He frowned, "Len?" He called. 

Then the bedroom door swung open. Len entered the room, in a gold silk robe, two mugs in each his hand. "How you holdin' up, Ray?" There was some tone of fond unspoken inside joke from how Len greeted him. It was so nonchalant, so aloof, as if nothing happened between them. But at the same time it spoke of how much they're so intimate, and how much last night meant something to both of them. 

Ray groaned, a smile crawling up his lips, he ran a hand through his hair and then down his face. "I feel _raw_."

"Well, we _did_ wrestle on the bed." Len said, handing him the obnoxiously pink mug, and took a sip and sat on his table, facing Ray.

Ray dropped his hand to his lap, then he noticed the sheets were blue, and the blanket on him was beige. His confuse look went to Len who was clean as a whistle "Didn't we have paint sex or something?"

Len huffed a laugh behind his black mug, "Yeah, I had Mick come and pull the sheet from under you while you were sleeping."

Ray's eyes went wide, the feeling having someone else see him naked without his knowledge made him feel bare, regardless his state of undress right now. 

"Don't worry, he was amused that he has to do a party trick on you," Len paused, "though, without the innuendo. He's said he knew I was finally happy, whatever code that was, I couldn't decipher."

Ray smiled at him, "It means that you finally found someone to be happy with."

Len tapped his fingernails on his mug, "I've been happy with Lisa since forever." He said dumbly. 

Ray chuckled, "In a love-love relationship. Not in a sibling way."

"Okay."

"Oh, and I'm falling in love with you too."

 

 

Shawna was looking around the apartment for her phone. She had searched the rooms, the kitchen and the bathroom. Now she's digging between the cushions of the couch because the coffee table isn't anything but another place to store empty beer bottles. 

"Shawna." 

She silently winced, standing up from her crouch on the couch. She turned and faced him. "Babe, have you seen my phone?"

He looked up from his phone with an angry scowl. 

But Shawna noticed that what he's holding was not his phone, but it was _hers_. 

"Shawna, who are these people?" He hissed, showing her the selfie she took with Lisa and Hartley. 

"T-they're no one." She mumbled. 

"Dammit, Shawna! Who the fuck are these people?!" He yelled. 

Her hands are shaking beside her thighs, and she feels her hands are cold and clammy. No, no, she's becoming scared again. No, she needs to be strong. But can't. Why couldn't she? She can't remember.

He threw her phone down the floor, crushing it to disuse. He pointed his index figer at her, eyes wild in fury. "I told you, you ungrateful bitch that you're mine! You can't have friends because I own you! You owe me a lot of shit and I took you in or you would've been homeless! Now you gone behind back and disrespected me!" His left hand shot out open to hit her.

She instintively raised her arm to block the slap, the impending pain. 

But he grabbed her hair with his right hand and pulled her out the apartment. Down the stairs, out the building and to the back alley. He shoved her against the brick wall. "Fucking useless!" He punched her stomach, making her arch in pain, sliding down the wall. "Stupid bitch!"

 

 

Thea had complied to pocketing her watch and holding her bag like it was her heart, per advice from Lisa. The younger girl looked around the street in awe. 

"Here is the neighborhood." Lisa said, gesturing to the whole place with a lame swipe of her arm. 

Then a girl in a too short shorts approached them. "Hey Lisa." She greeted coyly, but the tone of friendliness was there. 

Lisa nodded her an acknowledgement, without smile. "Hey Charity."

Charity smiled at Thea, "Hey girlfriend."

Thea returned the smile, "Hello."

Charity nodded at her bag, "Cute bag, where'd you get it?"

Thea opened her mouth, but Lisa grabbed her arm and pulled her away, answering for her, "Amazon!" 

"H-hey!" Thea retorted. 

"Thea, honey, you're from upstate, so you don't know how it works around here. That back there, her name is Charity."

"It's a nice name."

"And she sells her body every night."

Thea frowned. "Okay?"

Lisa heaved, "Just-- don't speak to anyone. If they offer you sex, drugs or money. Tell them you're with Snart."

"Who's that?"

"My last name."

Thea looked at her weirdly, "I thought 'Star' is your last name?"

Lisa grumbled under her breath, "What is it with you upstate folks? Come on, let's go up the fire escape."

They rounded the corner, and froze when they saw a guy beating up a girl. 

Thea didn't know what Lisa does when faced with this situation, but she knew this was wrong. She opened her mouth to yell at the guy to stop, but when she turned to her friend, she noticed Lisa's eyes were tearing up. 

"SHAWNA!" Lisa screamed, pushing the wired gate open. "Clay, stop! Stop it!"

But Lisa's cries fell in deaf ears. 

As Thea ducked from the wired gate, nothing entered her mind, all she knew she lunged at the guy. 

Lisa pulled her best friend away, while Thea threw a punch to the guy's face. 

And Lisa watched as Shawna fainted in pain, while Thea was a bull and the guy was the red cloth taunting him. 

And for the first time in Lisa's life, she didn't know what to do.

 

 

Ray exitted the bedroom, tying Len's black robe around his waist. 

And then the door flew open, Mick bursted in with a passed out Shawna in his arms. 

Following behind Mick was Lisa sobbing who was held by a very concerned Brie who commanded Mick to put Shawna on the couch. 

All the ruckus had made Len exit the bathroom. 

And shockingly, Thea Queen came in, dazed, but still aware of her surroundings that she was able to enter the room and close the door behind her. 

Shawna grimaced as she woke, looking around, her eyes landed on Ray, "You have a handprint on your face."

Brie quickly left Lisa's side and went over to Shawna, kneeling down on the rug and held the girl's head in her hands. "Shawna, how do you feel?"

"Dizzy." She muttered. And then she tried batting Brie's hand away, looking back at Ray, "Can someone tell Ray he has a handprint on his face?"

Brie grabbed Shawna's head again and flashed a light Mick had handed her from the kitchen drawers. 

"What happened?" Len questioned, watching Brie check Shawna if she had a concussion or not. 

"Lis and her friend found Clay beating up Shawna." Mick answered. 

Len's brow's furrowed in anger, "Where's the shithead now?"

"Axel was up in his apartment when he heard Lisa yelling. He called 911 and waited downstairs for the police to get Dylan."

"Clay--" Len retorted

"Is passed out in pain. Lisa's friend beat him to a pulp."

Ray approached Thea, "Hey, are you alright?"

Thea slowly turned and stared at him for quite a while, she smiled, "You have a hand on your face." She stumbled down as her knees gave out.

Ray quickly grabbed Thea from falling down the floor. He turned to Len and Mick in confusion. 

But a flash went off and Mick is grinning down his phone. "I'm making you my screensaver."

 

 

When Shawna had been taken to the hospital for proper inspection by Brie and Lisa, the rest stayed put in the apartment. 

Thea had drunk her third glass of water and had taken in some meds to stop the adrenaline in her system from acting out again. She looked at Ray. "Why do you have paint on your face?"

Len quickly answered for him, "I high-fived him, but he dodged, so I slapped his face instead."

Thea chuckled. Then she frowned, "Uhm Ray?" She said, her voice turning serious. "Can I-- can I talk to you?" She then remembered the other two men in the room she haven't had the pleasure of meeting. "In private?"

Mick clamped Len'd shoulder, "Le'go to my apartment, it's _Say Yes to the Dress_ anyway." And steered his friend out the room, closing the door behind them. 

As the door clicked close, Thea faced Ray. She opened her mouth, but then broke into a grin. "Can you wash your high-five off first?"

 

Ray had a five-minute shower to let Thea gather her thoughts first and because Ray had to compose himself an not blush like a virgin as he washed off blue and cum off from his inner thighs. He got into fresh clothes, and the shirt may be Len's or most probably Lisa's because it was faded yellow and had _I woke up like this_ printed on the chest. 

Ray sat across Thea. 

"Ray, I apologize for the stupidity my brother did and for hurting you. I-I would understand if you'd want to cut him out of your life completely, but I would still like to be your friend in Facebook."

Ray reached out and held her hand, "Thea, you had been a sister to me. You treated me like I was part of your family. I confess that Ollie did hurt me, and still does when I think of it. But you didn't do _that_. And let me tell you something about the two guys just now.

"Len, the guy in the gold robe, is best friends with Mick, the big guy. And then Len developed feelings for Mick, but Mick wasn't interested so Len wanted to get over him by shutting him out completely. But they sorted it out and they're still best friends." He smiled at her, "You grew to be one of my favorite people ever, Thea Queen."

Thea breathed out, "I just, it's so hard to find people to be friends with without being fake, you know. I mean, I hit gold when Lisa bumped in on me during a party."

Ray grinned, "How did your friendship start?"

"She spilled her Shirley Temple on me and it stained my shirt. She pulled me to the bathroom to have it cleaned. But it didn't do anything, so I intended to go home. But she refused to let me leave all bummed out. So she spilled a Shirley on herself too and we went off to get Starbucks."

They both laugh. 

"How about you?" Thea said, "You and Len seems to be besties too."

"Ah," Ray articulated, "Actually, I have something to confess. During your party, I saw Oliver with Felicity, and I thought Oliver slept with her. I saw them on Sara Lance's Instagram. So I called Lisa, right?"

Thea nodded.

"She somehow knew I was heartbroken, so she took me in," he gestured to the whole apartment. "Len offered that we share his bed, which is big enough to fit the both of us comfily. And things led to things, we," he winced, "we did _it_. And we regretted it. He was doing it to get over Mick, I did it to get over Ollie."

Thea nodded slowly. 

Ray suddenly felt that telling her how Len and he are _friends_ and _more than friends_ will explode on his face. Now she could justify that what her brother did wasn't so bad since his boyfriend did the same thing. Ray is equally at fault, and he's no better than Ollie. 

"I understand." She told him with a serene look. "You were devastated. You had so much love to give, you didn't know where to give it, you found he was worth it. So yeah. You don't need my permission to be with in a relationship with someone just after your relationship with my brother, Ray. It's your love life. My only problem is that you'll unfriend me. Apparently, whatever Ollie does affects my status too."

Ray gave a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"My fairweather friends are shining a light on the negative things Ollie did in the past, and it can't be avoided that they think I'll do the same bad things, just like my drug abuse thing last last year."

Ray smiled softly at the girl, "Don't worry, Thea. I'm still your friend."

"Thanks Ray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> WWE Raw: Wrestle Mania -- do you still remember that? That was like a decade ago?
> 
> Now, you might ask, why is there such a dark theme in this story? Particularly in this chapter? It's to prove that Downtown is truly downtown. "It's as dystopia as it gets", as Lisa said it. You wouldn't have believed me if I didn't show you.  
> I forgot Shawna's boyfriend from that episode of Flash. I've got limited internet, because I'm a wifi leech ;) So if anyone remembers, please tell me so I can edit it. 
> 
> Omfg, my fam and I relocated so our previous cable network was cut off, our new cable doesn't have DC's LoT. Tell me what happened after that episode they caught Savage!!! Please I beg yoooouuuu!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read and for the kudos and for the comments you guys, makes me happy to belong to the ColdAtom fandom.
> 
> oh, I have a tumblr account now, come say hi! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedeadarelaughing


	11. If this town is just an apple, then let me take a bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How are you Ray's friend?" Oliver interrogated, "I've never seen you in my life!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, people!
> 
> I haven't watched the last episode of LoT, but you can read my rant at the end of the story. 
> 
> Early update, because I'm gonna be gone Fri,Sat,Sun. 
> 
> I'm not gonna double update, forgive me, I will tell you the reason, so I can finish this one ColdAtom frat story. It's a frat story, it's gonna be juicy. And just like in this one, I made Oliver and some heroes as the antagonists. So I'm hoping I could finish it before we finish this story. But, other than that, I'm making alot of ColdAtom stories, I'll list them after the story. 
> 
> I added tags. One small deet that's really useless, but it helped with the story. I was browsing KillerWave until I pressed Asexual!Mick which compelled me into prolonging that tag. Yes, some parts of stories are actually inspired by tags from AO3. I hope you aren't annoyed. 
> 
> Happy reading!

"Welcome back!" Everybody exclaimed as Shawna came in the apartment. 

Shawna grinned, she looked around the whole place, amazed that they had decorated the place with balloons, and she spies a punchbowl of gummy bears im the kitchen, "Aww, you guys."

Lisa went to hug her, "I'm glad you're good now."

Shawna hugged her back, "I owe you so much, Lis. You and your friend."

Mick hovered over them, and hugged Shawna when Lisa went off to get Shawna a drink. "I told you, me 'n Len can go bury that asshole alive." He muttered to her.

Shawna patted his back good-naturedly, "Well, he's in jail anyway."

He pulled away and showed her a huge gummy bear.

She shrieked, "Oh my gosh, Mick, you're my new boyfriend!"

Mick chuckled as he went back to standing beside Brie. 

Hartley walked to her and embraced her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Bae."

Shawna squeezed him back, "It's okay. I'm out of harm's way now."

Hartley released her, an incredulous look on his face, "That's because Mick's gonna be your new best gay."

"He's a starfish." Shawna whispered to him.

Axel was next, he had a huge teddy bear with a leather jacket on it. "Dad couldn't make it, I think he's making pogo sticks that could jump to the moon." He shrugged, "I couldn't understand him on the phone."

Shawna embraced him, "Aw, thanks, kid." She placed the bear on the couch and took her jacket off, "Come on guys, I just came back from hospital, keep smothering me with hugs!"

They all laughed. 

 

 

theLisaStar says _Shawna says #thankyou, @theaqueen_

 

Thea smiled at her phone, choosing to ignore the inquiries from friends and acquiantances on what she did to have Lisa Star announce a thank you and who was this Shawna girl. 

She looked up and decided that, yes, she's gonna do this. Speak now or forever regret.

Pushing the door bell, she waited for a while. 

And the door opened. 

"Thea?"

She smiled weakly, "Ollie, I forgive you."

 

 

It was decided that Shawna will be Mick's roomie, and she helped around Brie's shop. She didn't look for a job for the meanwhile because not only was she granted a few thousands by the judge, but also because it turned out that her boyfriend was crazy rich with half a million in his bank account. 

"Hullo, boys." Hartley greeted, smiling at Len and Ray seated by a tall table, as he entered the art gallery, "The toymaster raises his hat to say 'Bonjour' and to hand this oversized ballerina you ordered." He handed the doll to Len, "James made me memorize that dumb speech."

Len took the doll from him and went make it seat on his work table to watch the view of the window. 

A catering company was hired to do the mundane task of walking around to serve wine during Len's gallery opening. They had installed tall tables and stools to be strategically placed around the space without being too obnoxious and take the attention from Len's artworks. 

Ray waved, and then asked, "Don't have work today?"

Hartley looked around the space, "In an hour, James called me to do the delivery." He pointed at the huge painting hung on the wall. "Nice painting." He glared at them suspiciously when they snickered.  

Ray asked him, "Still working at Apple?"

Hartley shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"Do you want to be my Curtis Holt?"

"What the fuck is a 'Curtis Holt'?" Hartley question, stealing Ray's coffee and occupying Len's seat. 

"He's Felicity Smoak's assisstant."

Hartley drank it, just as Len came back. 

Len saw that Hartley's drinking Ray's coffee, he exclaimed, "Oy! Did you just steal my boyfriend's coffee?"

Ray turned to Len with a pleased smile. 

While Hartley stared at him, "Yes, fag, I stole your boyfriend's coffee." He faced back to the other guy, "How much is the pay?"

"You'll have to ask that in HR, but do I get a 'yes'?" Ray asked, hopeful. 

Hartley drank again, and leaped off Len's seat when he intended to push Hartley off. "If it's better than what Apple pays me, sure." He waved them a farewell, bouncing off with Ray's coffee, "See you 'round."

Ray grinned back at Len, "I just recruited me my creative assisstant."

"He just stole your coffee and you're still smiling?" Len questioned, reclaiming his seat. 

"And you just called me your _'boyfriend'_." He pointed out. 

Len handed Ray his own coffee, "It's more friendly than 'fuck buddies'." Ray laughed, "But I can take it back."

Ray grinned, licking the rim of Len's cup, and said, "Nu-uh babe, no take backs."

 

 

Hartley lingered in front the Apple store just watching Jax, his subordinate. Jax just got illegally adopted by his foster father, so Jax was thinking of quiting because his foster father was rich. Apparently there's no one else in the store, so Jax is making a pyramind with the sample phones. When Hartley wanted to take part on making the phone pyraminds, he decided to enter the store. 

The door bell rang and Jax looked up from his pyramind, he waved at Hartley and went back to his thing. "Hey Hart," Jax greeted as he placed another phone.

"Hey, kid." He greeted, standing near the pyramind, and just watched as Jax focused on balancing the two phones. Then asked, "You still quitting?"

Jax nodded, not looking up from his thing, "Yeah, why? You comin' with?"

Hartley drank his coffee, "Absolutely."

 

It was completely silent in the Queen Manor, until Thea shrieked from some place else, making Oliver flinch in his seat in the living room and then silence. Thea entered the living room, nothing in either of her hands. She went straight to the kitchen and got a kitchen towel, she came back out the living room, "Hey, Ollie?"

Oliver stopped his typing and looked up from his laptop, "Yeah?"

Thea blinked, and announced, "I dropped my phone in the toilet."

Oliver's brows furrowed in befuddlement, unable to predict what Thea was gonna say next. So all he said is, "Okay?"

Thea grinned wearily, wiping her toilet water drenched sleeve on a towel. "I'm gonna buy a new phone, wanna come with?" 

Oliver smiled, closing his laptop. "Sure."

 

 

They entered the store and the first thing Thea went to get was a phone case. 

Oliver just looked around, but froze when his eyes landed on a cup of coffee with a familiar calligraphy on it: 'Ray' on large loopy cursive. He made a bee line to the cup, that he completely ignored his sister's inquiries of what phone case looked 'chic'. 

Then the cup was lifted and drank from by a guy in glasses, who was clearly not Ray. 

"Excuse me." Oliver said, facing the guy. "Where'd you get that cup?"

The guy drank from it first before looking at him in acknowledgement. Then chocked, "Holy shit, _Oliver Queen_?" He asked in disbelief, then his tone changed, " _Holy shit, Oliver Queen_!"

A guy with the nametag 'Jax' came over them, but spoke to Oliver, "Sir, what can we do for you?"

"Uh, yeah, I just." He noticed a very concerned Thea approaching him. "I-- that _writing_ on that cup it's my boy--"

Thea took it from there, "Hello, uh," she read the guy's nametag, "Hartley? Where did you get that cup?"

Hartley scoffed, "I stole it from my friend, because I obviously did not recycle it from a trash can."

Thea couldn't help but laugh at that. But Oliver was offended. 

"How are you Ray's friend?" Oliver interrogated, "I've never seen you in my life!"

Thea pulled her brother away, "Pardon my brother. He's getting over an ex. His name is 'Ray' too."

This Hartley guy had his eyes shifting between Jax and Thea, unable to utter a sound. 

But Thea caught up, "Are you Lisa's friend?"

"Yeah?"

"So I guess your friend 'Ray' is the very same Ray my brother is mentioning."

Hartley's jaw dropped. "Fuck, _you're_ Thea Queen."

Thea smiled in confusion, "I am?"

Hartley took her hands in his and kneeled down on the floor. 

Jax started laughing at his friend, "Dude, you gon' propose?"

Hartley looked up at Thea, "Thank you for saving my friend, I don't know the details, but she said you saved her. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Thea's brow furrowed, until she understood, "Shawna's your friend too?"

"Yeah." Hartley replied, breathless.

"Listen, Hartley," Thea said, pulling him up to his feet, "D'you know where Ray is? My brother's been contacting him for weeks." She felt bad because she kinda had unrestricted communication with Ray herself, but Oliver doesn't know that, and now, she can keep secrets.

Hartley's eyes turned to look at Oliver, "I... Sorry, I can't. He made me swear never to tell anyone where he is."

Oliver's heart dropped, Ray made contigency measures to cut all ties with Oliver. 

While Thea understood, socialite paparrazi would be on Ray like greedy hands over the last piece of Skittles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. FUCK!
> 
> While I was reading all the ColdAtom Week fanfiction until 3 in the morning, everybody else is mourning over the death of Captain Cold. 
> 
> I've been gone two weeks and suddenly Leonard fucking Snart is straight and DEAD?!
> 
> No. 
> 
> We don't say R.I.P. Leonard Snart because that's how we spell that dang time traveler's name, and a Rip/Len fanfic haven't been conceived yet. 
> 
> How could the Legends go on without a Snarty comeback? ~~Unless they get Lisa.~~
> 
> Time dangit, people! You are Legends! Go back in time and kidnap Leonard before he fucking dies!
> 
> Where's the fork? Imma go fix the Waverider. 
> 
>  
> 
> That's my rant after I found out Len's effing dead.
> 
>  
> 
> The ColdAtom stories I told you about:  
> #ColdAtom Frat story  
> #ColdAtom Fashion  
> #AU where coldatom is engaged, but Len's actually a conman, stole from Ray, basically, I stole the concept of The Catch (this I need help from YOU, my beloved readers)  
> #If I Ain't Got You -- Glee!AU this one is full of diva attitude only the LoT cast are capable of pulling >:)  
> #Spies -- it's not coldatom-centric, but its like exploring the relationship between Jax and Stein  
> #Destiny -- Empire-inspired AU wjere Savage uses music as the means of ruling the world, and the Legends vote Jax as an artist who co-signs in Savage's company
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I've got my mind running at 60wtf per hour. They're suppose to be shorter, but I can't, trust me I can't, make a oneshot, I like exploring their character and how they behave in an environment of my choice. Basically, I'm using these charcaters as if you would make a Sims character: you'd spend hours upon hours on every detail of a face. It's annoying, but you'll bear the pain, because you want to look good.
> 
> Ah, I should shut up.
> 
> Aside from the frat story and Spy, anyone wants to contribute small deets to large feats on the multitude of stories I'm writing? I'm thedeadarelaughing. They are because I don't know what to do with my tumblr.


	12. Let's get this party started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to get into your dancing shoes. You can turn up for our party in just a sports bra and pajama bottoms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about posting the next chapter. Uhuhuhu, I'm so sorry guys, I was suppose to upload this like Monday ago ~~it's already Wednesday here where I live~~ , but I'm a wifi leech and they didn't turn the wifi on that day.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, here it is!
> 
>  
> 
> And OMG, thanks for the 1k hits guys! I didn't think this story will be so read because it's Lisa-centric. And we still hit 1k hits! Ahhh! This is unbelievable!
> 
>  
> 
> Major question for this chapter: Is this party for the person who threw it? Or for the person who needs it? Who are they and why? Internet Vaporub for those who answer!
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from the same title of the song from Korn. Yes, I _used to_ listen to Korn.

Mick swiped his phone as he browsed his photo gallery and found what he was looking for, he showed his phone to James and Brie. "Len and his boyfie do freaky things." 

The three of them were congregated for their usual Saturday coffee meeting, Digger was off to the Australian embassy. These monthly meetings' goal is to talk about their beloved neighbors. And to get James' party decoration out the closet, they were having a break. 

"They're cute." Brie said, serving herself another slice of Mick's glorious banana cake. Because Mick may be a pyromaniac, but his baking skills are dope. 

James nodded, "I bet Lisa's being tortured by their lovey-dovey-ness."

Mick chuckled, "I believe so too."

"Lisa's the bridge of their relationship." Brie told them. "If it wasn't for Lisa, they wouldn't have been a thing."

James scoffed, "Yeah. That girl does miracles."

 

 

Lisa stared at the painting, squinted at the painting. Then her face contorted in a horrified gasp. She snapped to the other two, with a angry look. "This is a sex painting!"

"You guessed it in under three seconds?" Len said, "Hart couldn't even understand it. You're a genius, Lis."

Ray chuckled silently behind his cup of coffee, hiding his laugh for if Lisa screams her head at them. The way she's scowling at them is the same look she did that time she scolded them the first and second time. 

"What the fuck did I tell you fuck-bunnies about a third time?!"

"'Third time's the charm?'" Len chided. 

She stomped her heel on the floor like a petulant child, "You're making me regret taking Ray home with me!" She warned. 

"You can't say nothin', Lis. I like Ray, Ray reciprocates my feelings." Len told her. 

Lisa narrowed her eyes at them, "I'm sorry but I don't _want_ to believe you."

Len stared at her in amused disbelief, taken aback.  

Ray stood up from behind the table, and told Lisa, asking "Is this proof enough?" He grabbed Len's collar and smashed their lips together.

Lisa's glare grew harder, as they pulled away, she told them "One kiss isn't enough to show your ' _feelings_ ' about each other."

Len pointed at the painting, "Evidence."

Lisa flipped him the finger and fled the building. 

Len takes his seat across Ray.

Ray was still looking at the door. "Is Lisa going to be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll see her later at Shawna's party."

 

 

After iPhone shopping with the bonus of Oliver getting his heart broken, they got early dinner at a quaint diner. It wasn't their usual place to be seen in, but the diner's flapjacks were good. Oliver had gone to Queen Consolidated, while Thea choose to stay behind and have another mug of hot choco to accompany her while she skimmed through her Twitter feeds. 

Thea looked up just in time to see Shawna entering the cafe. 

She watched as Shawna went straight to the counter and tell the cashier what seems to be her order. The cashier nodded and went off to get Shawna's pick-up. 

Thea stood up, and approached Shawna. "Hi, do you remember me?"

Shawna turned to face her and smiled, "Yeah, you're Lisa's rich friend, right? I can't thank you enough for saving me."

"Yeah. Hey, I've been wanting to throw a party. I don't think many people will be turning up, so I'm rounding up my guestlist first. I'm wondering if you'd like to--"

Shawna grinned, "Actually, since you haven't even planned your party yet, why don't you ditch that and come to ours?"

The girl came back with two plastic bags. Shawna took it from her with a thank you.

Shawna faced her, "It's up the roof of our apartment. I can vouch that Lisa will be there."

Thea blinked, "Like your party is right now?"

"Yeah," she eyed Thea's outfit, "You don't have to get into your dancing shoes. You can turn up for our party in just a sports bra and pajama bottoms."

Thea chuckled, "Okay then."

Shawna hands her the other plastic bag, "But I'll have to warn you, we're the rowdy bunch."

Thea hummed, smile on her face, "I could do with some rowdy."

Shawna smiled knowingly, "We won't disappoint."

 

 

Bivolo had docked his phone on the speakers and had his music blaring loudly that Brie and Digger were already dancing with some party decorations, ditching the responsibility to actually decorate. But the other people-- their fellow tenants and neighbors and some respectable coloring books-- didn't care. 

Axel bursted out the door, he looked around and nodded acknowledgements to the other neighbors. He approached Brie and Digger. "Yo! Where's my dad?"

Brie pointed to the food table where James was chatting with Len. 

"Hey dad!" Axel called as he approached them, a bounce of energy in his step. "I wanna be a psychologist!"

Len scoffed, "You sure, kid? Got the mental capacity for that?"

James clamped his son on the back, "I believe you _can_ do it. With the psychological traumarized tenants of the building, we could use for a mind reader."

"Psychologist! Not a psychic!"

Hartley was in deep conversation with Ray about robots that they want to build once Hartley gets inside a laboratory. 

The door reopens and Shawna gestures to the whole place as Thea scanned the place with an excited tint in her eyes. "Welcome to our roof, Thea Queen."

"Oh my gosh, this place is so adorable!" She exclaimed, and she seem genuinely entertained at watching Brie and Digger dancing with party decorations. 

Shawna waved at Bivolo, she pointed at Thea and mouthed 'Thea Queen'. 

Ray excused himself and he approached Thea, "May I have this dance?"

Thea nodded towards Len's direction, "You think your boyfriend won't mind?"

Len raised his drink in salute, "Just don't sleep with him!"

Ray pulled Thea towards the make-shift dancefloor and stole Brie's sparkly garland. 

Bivolo lowered the volume, and then yelled, "Announcements! Shawna's come back with food, Thea Queen is in the house, Axel's gonna be doin' tarot readings," 

Axel gave an offended, "I'm not psychic!"

"And Len's art gallery's tomorrow! Who's not celebrating tonight?"

Everybody cheered in salute. 

Shawna took the food to the table, Len helps her unpack. 

"Dude," Shawna called, "where's my best friend?"

Len shrugged, "Sorry, but Lisa scolded Ray and me for our relationship and bounced, so I think she might want to avoid me for a while."

Shawna frowned, "You should be thankful to your sis, Lenny. She helped start your relationship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is the root of their relationship and she isn't a fan?! Whaaat??? Gurl, you trippin'. 
> 
> And more depth to the characterization of college student!Axel. What do you think?
> 
> Is the shitstorm over? I hope so.


	13. Nothing hurts more tham being disappointed by the single person you thought would never hurt you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrow to your heart.

Lisa had been donning the most pitiful puppy dog pout since she exitted the art gallery. She's downcast, that's why she was walking against the flow and people just dodged her. She's just walking wherever the hell her heels took her. 

What is wrong with Len?

She knows that people are entitled to happiness. Happiness was one thing that was hindered from both Len and Lisa as they grew up. 

As soon as Lisa could speak, Daddy beat them up into a pulp: He didn't love them. Until he grew tired of them and decided to leave them in front an orphanage. 

And standing in front the orphanage director's large desk, Len didn't even argue that their father was still alive. He just stood there like he just died inside. 

And all Lisa could do was cry. She cried because not only did she lose a father but it looks like she's going to lose her brother too. 

She cried because Len didn't smile anymore. She cried because she too was starting to lose hope. 

That was when she knew she was truly dead inside. They were trasferred into foster home after foster home. That was when she took what little they both owned and pulled Len away during dinner and escaped. 

They lived in the streets for a while. That's where Lisa learned how to scheme, how to manipulate, to pluck heartstrings. She was the golden girl of the streets. 

And Len, Len just lied down on their make-shift bed, looking up the bottom of a bridge, looking like a corpse. 

Until Lisa got into a pair of ice skates and started doing spins and turns on the frozen pond during her 12th winter. That was when a hipster couple found her and intended to adopt her. But she refused, she didn't go anywhere without her brother. They were reluctant at first, until they couldn't refuse Lisa. Both Snart siblings finally had a roof above their heads and four walls around them

It was during Lisa's 14th birthday that their father found them. He wanted to take Len in to inherit his trade. 

"Not without Lisa." 20 year-old Len told their father. 

That was when it dawned on Lisa, who always found a way to keep them alive and together, that she finally got her brother back. And their father allowed them to go to high school and bought them clothes and phones, but on the deal that Len will learn the 'family job'. 

Len and their father disappeared for two months. 

Lisa had called the police, saying their father had kidnapped Len. It turns out, just as Len and their father came home, police apprehended their father and was charged on the grounds of child abuse, robbery, drug cartel, and all that shit. 

That was when they were able to claim a restraining order against their father. 

And during that time, like any other angsty teenager, Lisa reverted to social networking. She had a blog where she posted her experiences to teach others about life. And she lied about her age. Because no one took advice from a 17 year-old kid. That was the ascent of her social network stardom. 

When she celebrated her 18th birthday and Len made her a rough sculpture of a snowflake, she finally showed her true self and it was both a good and bad thing. Half of her fandom felt betrayed and left her, while the rest followed her into Tweeter and Instagram. And the two social media networks paid her for every tweet and picture she posted. 

She knew life couldn't get any better. 

And then their restraining order lapsed, and their father bailed out of prison, and Len was depressed after his girlfriend left him. 

Lisa grabbed her brother and they went to LA in a witness protection safehouse and the po-po found and apprehended their father, again. 

And since then, life was becoming brighter. She befriended Shawna and Hartley, Len became besties with Mick. And she was upgraded into an A-lister. 

"Lisa Star." Came a very arrogant voice, accompanied with the heavy footsteps on the concrete ground. That sound, that voice, it gave Lisa more dread than the soundtrack from _Jaws_. 

Her eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. No, it can't be. 

"Why aren't you using your _real_ name, huh? Ashamed of what daddy did?"

She turned around and there he was, Lewis Snart in his mafia tux and callous smirk. "D-dad." She acknowledged breathlessly. 

"Hello Lisa. How's my favourite kid doin'?"

She could feel her legs shaking, she shouldn't have worn heels. Her grip on her bag tightened. "L-len is --"

He shook his head in a deriding, sinister smile, "Who said Lenny was my favourite?"

She stood there agape. But her mind was racing with an escape plan; there's mace in her bag, she can fish it out fast enough if he looks away for a second. 

"Ever since you became a social media queen, you had become my favourite. Nothing will happen with Len's art career, it's completely shit."

Her eyes darkened into a glare. She hates it when people say bad stuff about her brother's passion. "He worked hard for it."

Lewis snorted, "He wouldn't have gotten far if not for _your_ influence. Look at you, you were always the smarter kid."

"I agree," she told him, silently pulling out her pepper spray from her bag, "Len was always the artistic one, I was always one step ahead of everybody!" She pulled out her pepper spray and aimed at him.

Lewis Snart screamed, clawing his face in pain, he fell down his knees and cursed Lisa. 

She turned about and ran off. 

 

Iris West and Eddie Thawne exitted the cafe. They were out celebrating since Eddie had been promoted to captain of a taskforce. 

Iris smiled at her boyfriend, fixing his jacket, "You're so cute."

Eddie grinned at her, "No, _you're_ cute."

Suddenly, they hear the sound of heels clacking, the sound reverbating from the alley. The rhythm sounded deep. The woman must be running away from something or some _one_. 

On cop instinct, Eddie pulled Iris behind him to protect her if there was a threat coming their way, and his hand was immediately on the gun strapped on his belt. 

The running girl rounded the curve, running towards them. And Iris West gasped when she saw who it was "Oh my gosh, Lisa Star!"

 

Lisa's eyes snapped towards the girl who jus screamed her name, and analyzed the starstrucked couple and saw it was Iris West and Detective Prettyboy, and her eyes traced where his arm went. 

She dashed towards them, grabbed Prettyboy's gun, hands trembling that she thumbed the safety off and cocked the gun. 

"Lisa! Where are ya?!" Lewis Snart rounded the curve. His eyes were red and bulging, both from the pepper spray and in rage. He had his own gun aimed out to shoot. "Stupid girl!" He aimed the gun--

Lisa twisted around and pulled the trigger. 

 

 

Apparently the DJ table became the charging station. Bivolo was annoyed, but he used that alibi to check his friends' photo galleries. In summary: Mick's phone is full of Shawna's selfies; Axel's phone is full of pictures of textbooks; Len his art; and Shawna, well Bivolo's still browsing, but most of it was of Mick and her baking cake or something, and he knows he's going to demand the two why he didn't even get to taste the cake. 

And then someone's phone was ringing. 

He put Shawna's phone down and scanned whose phone was it. And then he saw it was Len's phone singing Demi Lovato's rendition of _Let It Go_ , Bivolo knew who it exactly was without reading Lisa's number on the screen. He swiped 'answer' and pulled it from the charger. He pressed it to his ear. 

_"H-hello? Is this Len?"_

Bivolo's brows furrowed. This wasn't Lisa's voice. "Who the hell is this?"

 _"L-lisa Star just... She fainted."_  

Bivolo killed the music.

The others gave a retortive groan. "What the hell, man?!"

Bivolo looked at them, "Lisa just fainted."

 

 

Everybody was in Lisa's hospital bedroom regardless what the nurse told them. 

Iris West and Eddie Thawne witness what happened, so Len got all the necessary details because it came from a journalist and a detective. 

Lisa was chased by Lewis Snart who may or may not have pointed a gun at her before they saw her. 

Iris West was sympathetic enough to not run the story to public knowledge for Lisa's sake.

"She looks... dead." Axel commented.

Len hitted the kid's head with his fist. 

Axel pouted and turned to his father, "Dad, Len just hit me!"

James walked to him and hit him on the head too, "She made me feel young when we won Twister, so _don't_."

Shawna patted Axel's shoulder in comfort, "Knock on wood now, or I'll hit you where it hurts more."

Axel frowned comically and left the room to look for wood to knock on. 

"She must have passed out due to the psychological trauma of killing your father." Mick mumbled to Len. 

Len could only nod.

Ray and Thea were in the waiting room. 

"I could commend her for the bull's eye but I'll say that when she's awake." Digger told the whole room. 

Everybody gave a low understanding chuckle. 

Except Len.

And then Lisa's eyes opened. 

And everybody quickly crowded around her. 

Lisa Star had always been the social person, she was the center of the party, so it's no surprise why her family was there. 

But Lisa screamed when they came near, a blood curling scream that confused everybody. 

"Get out! Get the hell out!" She screamed at them, clawing her pillow to cover her face. 

Nobody understood, but they filed out of the room. Except Len. 

"Lis." Len called, approaching her bedside. 

She stopped screaming, but glared at her brother icily. 

He became confused. "Lisa?"

"Since day one, I've been looking out for the both of us! I saved us from the foster homes! From the streets! From dad! And I have never heard you thank me for every fucking thing I did for you! I tell you what to do, but you never listen to me! 'Why should I listen to Lisa? She's just my baby sister?' Well, fuck it, Lenny! I just saved us from Satan! That'll be the only achievement I'll take with me to hell! You're my worst disappointment, cause you never listen to what I tell you! I fucking _hate_ you!"

He let out a sob he didn't know he had, "Lis--"

"Get the fuck out my face!"

 

 

Everybody was in the waiting room, coming up with theories as to why Lisa yelled bloody murder at them. 

Len approached them. 

And Ray, saw the hurt and sadness in his boyfriend's face. He stood up and approached him, "Len?"

Len embraced him, and suddenly sobbed, crying into Ray's shoulder. 

And this left everybody else more confused than they were when they exited Lisa's room. 

Shawna decide to speak up, "I suggest, we go back to the apartment. Lisa's going through rough shit. I can't fathom what she's going through now."

Everybody agreed. 

 

The drive up the highway was spent in silence because no one knew what to say. 

James jumped in his sit, "Shit! We forgot my son in the hospital!"

Brie waved him off, "Maybe he's in Hartley's car."

James glared at her, "If he isn't, I'm making you my son."

 

Axel saw that the waiting room was empty, no Ray Palmer nor Thea Queen. Okay, maybe they're all in Lisa's room. 

He walked around until he got to the right room and slowly opened the door, quietly announcing, "I found wood furniture in the janitor's closet, and I knocked on it."

But his ears were filled with the pitiful sobs of a girl. Lisa's awake! 

He pushed the door open and entered. And when he saw that no one else was in there, he frowned. Did they just leave him?

Oh right, Lisa was crying. 

"Lisa?" He called cautiously.

She lowered her hands from her tear-stricken face, "Sh-shawna?"

Axel smiled tightly. "No, but sure." He took the seat by Lisa's left. "Why are you crying?"

She wiped her tears with the sheets, she sniffs pitifully, "I... I honestly don't know."

He nodded slowly, looking around the room for any clue as to where the others might have gone off to. "Okay. Why don't you tell me what happened when you woke up?" that seems like a legitimate question as he wasn't there to know what happened. 

Lisa looked around the room, at its white walls, and then up at the white ceiling, then at the white sheets. She's starting to wonder why hospitals were abiotic racists, and then she remembered Axel's question. 

"I made everyone leave." She told him, tone shocked as to why she just made everybody else bounce. 

"And then?"

"I screamed at Len."

"What for?"

She blinked, and huffed miserably when she remembered. "I just realized that my whole life I've been saving his ass, and I became mad, because I never heard him utter a single 'thank you'."

"Can you think of any time you did something for someome?"

"I helped Hartley hotwire his car when he lost his keys in the gutter."

"What'd he do?"

"He offered to drive me to a friend's party when I was going to call for Uber."

"How about Shawna? The first time you took her in, what'd she do for you?"

"She helped me with my makeup for a party."

He nodded, "Do you remember either of them uttering a 'thank you'?"

"Well, they did stuff for me."

"D'you remember doing something for Len and he did something for you in return?"

She frowned, "No."

He tried to bite back the exasperated smile forming on his face, "Okay then. Have you tried doing the things Len does?"

She scoffed, "What? Like being a freeloader?"

He needs to try from retrospect. He feels a lightbulb above his head light up. "Remember that waterfall sculpture he made with your hair?"

She winced in disgust, "Yeah, and he spraypainted it gold."

"D'you ever wonder why he took _your_ hair?"

She shrugged, "Because he was out of clay or some shit like that."

He smiled in awe at her. "Lisa, he made me buy a ton of sculpting shit before that happened. I'll make you know that using your hair as a waterfall was not coincidental."

Her brows went up.

"Do you understand where I'm getting at?"

"I'm surprised you know how to use the word 'coincidental'."

"Bitch, shut up if you don't get me." He snapped at her, and then his tone became soft, remembering Lisa wasn't won over with harsh words, "Lisa, he made that sculpture of _you_."

"How is this related to 'thank you'?"

"Does doing Shawna or Hartley favours need to be paid back with favours? Eye for an eye?"

She shrugged, "A 'thank you' was enough."

"What if Len doesn't say it? What if he _sculpts_ it?"

Her mouth opened to say something, she closed it, and she nodded, "That makes sense."

"D'you think you were crying because he doesn't say 'thank you'?" He asked her, pressing the tape of the IV drip to Lisa's skin and yanked it off. 

She yelped, but fell into silnce in ponder, "As I think of it, it's dumb. I don't think I was crying because of Len not saying 'thank you'."

"When do you think these _thoughts_ , of Len being an ungrateful shithead, started?"

"When I told Len not to screw with Ray." She instantly answered. "I told him that they should be besties for the time being until Ray felt better and he could go back to his place."

"When did these thoughts started clouding you?"

"This morning, when I saw Len and Ray's sex painting."

"How did your thoughts come out?"

"By screaming at Len for never doing what I tell him."

"Like 'don't fuck Ray', right?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe Len's not the problem?" He suggested. 

She eyed him incredulously, "Are you saying it's Ray?"

Axel shrugged, "Maybe? What do you think? Do you think you hate Ray for taking him home with you?"

"No, he needed emotional support. I empathize, I would have done it for any other person who needed it."

"But the thoughts of an ungrateful Len started during Ray's staying over your apartment?"

"Yeah."

He breathed, "Okay, punch me if you're offended, but think about it: D'you think you hate Len because you just lost your dad? When your dad died, you put your hate on Len? And because Len's your last living family member you don't like the fact that he's gonna leave you for Ray?"

She glared at him, she opened her mouth to retort, at how bogus he's accusing her of. She closed her mouth, and gave a contemplative look at Axel. 

"I'm scared because my brother's gonna leave me." She stated, confused and accepting at the same time. 

Axel only nodded. 

"But I should be okay with that. I'm Lisa Star, I've got so much people around me. I've got Shawna, I've got Thea..." She enumerated. 

"But your relationship with Len runs deeper than with Shawna's or Thea's."

She nodded like it was so obvious, "Duh."

"Why do you think you're surrounding yourself with other people?"

"Because I like partying--" she frowned. No, she wasn't even actually a party animal. She was the life of the party. But that doesn't mean she doesn't get tired of partying. "Because I wanna be loved."

"Isn't Len loving you enough?"

"Not right now, he ain't."

He smiled, "What is the conclusion, Ms Star?"

"I screamed because I'm sad. I cried because I'm angry that Len's gonna leave me."

"What are you gonna do now?" He asked. 

Lisa stared at him, pinning him where he sat, and then she shook her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_o
> 
> Hurt. So much hurt. 
> 
> I loved writing this part of the story. The emotions. The pain. The anger. The sadness. 
> 
> In a story, this part is where you find if an author did the story good or not. 
> 
> So a huge backstory, a blast from the past *you throw anti-pun balls at me*, and inner turmoils. 
> 
> Did you like how I strategically placed Iris and Eddie?
> 
> The part of Axel was actually accidental, can you believe that? I made him knock on wood, everybody leaves and they remember him in the last minute. I only remembered Axel when I pictured who's in who's car. 
> 
> The pseudo-therapy Axel did on Lisa is from a deep place. A very deep place.
> 
> Now what's gonna happen to the story that Lisa doesn't seem to want to forgive Len???
> 
>  
> 
> I made moodboards for the Spies and Fashion stories I intend to write! Holla at me at tumblr! I'm thedeadarelaughing. (Cause I can't hyperlink for the life of me. :/)


	14. Love is not just a verb, it's looking in the mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Kendrick Lamar, I don't know which song, or even if it's from a song. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now what happens?

Shawna entered the apartment, "Hey guys, are you alright?" She asked them as she spotted them sitting in the couch. 

Len was leaning more into Ray than sitting on the couch, while Ray was murmuring stuff to him. 

"We're okay." Ray answered for both of them. 

Shawna sits on the coffee table, in front them, "Len, I don't know what Lisa told you, but I know it ain't good."

Len shifted softly, "She told me that I'm her biggest disappointment."

Shawna placed a hand over his knee, "Aww, Len, she doesn't mean that."

"But I am though. I never did thank her, she was always the one who saved us from a shitload of stuff. I did nothing."

Shawna's eyes shifted to Ray, then back to Len, "She's traumatized, Len. Traumatized people are irrational."

Ray hummed in agreement, "Don't beat yourself up."

"She'll come around." Shawna told him, "She always comes around."

The three of them then wallow into heavy silence. 

Until Ray spoke, "On a lighter note, what about tomorrow?" He tried, a hopeful smile on his tone, "Len, you got to be excited about that."

Shawna mirrored him, "Yeah, Len. Everything you've worked for, people are finally gonna see it."

Len shifted from his position, "I-- I can't do it... Not without Lisa..." he heaved in sadness, "Never without Lisa..."

 

 

That night, two people were wide awake in worry. 

Len waited in the couch, waiting for Lisa's return to home. 

While James Jesse waited for his son who haven't returned any of his texts. 

 

The doctor had actually discharged Lisa as soon as she woke up but the doctor was reluctant to let Lisa leave with a kid younger than her. 

The two of them settled in an empty diner about five blocks from the apartment. Taking a booth looking out the street, they watch drunk girls giggle and stumble across the street, they even saw Charity get picked up by a decent looking guy. When they gave their orders, Lisa wasted no time and told Axel her whole life story, not sparing a single detail, and the waitress got a selfie with Lisa first before giving them their orders. 

"You haven't told anyone at all of all the shit you went through as a child?" Axel asked. 

Lisa twirled the bent straw in her strawberry milkshake. "People know the gist." She muttered almost unintelligebly, but Axel heard it loud enough.

Axel spread the uneaten eggyolk over his plate, and decided to ask, "Not the whole story? Don't Shawna know? How about your rich friends? How about Len? Don't you talk to Len about this?" 

She shook her head at her milkshake. "I don't, it's like licking my wounds open if ever I think about it."

Axel gave an understanding nod, watching her bend and unbend the straw. "But licking wounds doesn't mean opening it, dogs lick their wounds to heal it."

Lisa laughed weakly, but didn't look up to meet his eyes, "Kid, I ain't no dog."

"But you get what I mean?" He asked. 

"Yeah." She sighed. She finally lifted her eyes to look Axel in the eye, "You know, I feel threatened that you're counseling me. I run a lifestyle blog with thousands of followers, and here you are, a college kid, telling me things about life."

He smiled, "Sometimes a new perspective will... enlighten you or some shit."

"It has." She confessed. "Makes me feel at home in my own skin." 

And just like that, social media princess, Lisa Star, knew what to tweet. 

 

 

"Len."

He groaned, shifting in the couch. 

"Lenny."

He mumbled unintelligebly.

He jolts awake when he feels the couch kicked and budged. He sat up and glared up at the person, but the sight of a fist greeted him, hitting him square on the jaw. 

"Fucking asshole!" Screamed a girl.

Len's hands went straight to his jaw, holding it in pain, and glared at the girl. But his eyes went wide. 

Lisa shook her fist in pain, and looked at him in exasperation. "God, I've been wanting to wake you up with a punch to the face."

"Lis--" He started. 

"Let me speak first." She raised a hand to stop him from talking and then told him, "I meant everything I said, only until the achievement part, I'm kinda proud I killed dad." She stopped, "But don't tell no one about that." She made him move to make room for her to sit. She flopped down beside him, but faced him with full attention. "You're not my disappointment, I was angry at myself when I said that. I couldn't have thought of running away if it was just me. I couldn't fight for myself, but for others, for _you_ , I could kill."

 

 

Axel pushed the window up, and squeezed himself through the small space the rusted window allowed. He fell down ungracefully down the floor and rolled to his back. He hates it when he doesn't have his house keys with him. 

And then the lamp by the couch was turned on. 

"And where have you been, young man?" James questioned, standing up from the couch and walked over his son, arms folded over his chest and a look of disappointment on his face. 

Axel winced, "Dad, can I go sleep first? I got a quiz later."

"Not if you tell me where you went off. You were gone for the entire night! And you didn't return any of my texts!"

"I went off to knock on wood, and when I came back, you weren't there no more!" He argued, standing up, using the the window pane for leverage. "Can I go sleep now?"

James stared at him long and hard that Axel thought a vein would pop. And then James finally spoke, his tone softer than before. "Where you with Lisa?"

Axel heaved in exhaustion, limping towards his room, "Yes, dad. The _entire_ night. You weren't kidding when you said everyone in this building needs a psychologist." He headed to his room. 

James headed to the kitchen, "I'm gonna have tea, read it for me when you wake up." He told his son. 

"Psychologist!" Axel yelled back in frustration, kicking his bedroom door close. 

 

 

Ray wakes up to the sounds of soft whispers. He sat up and climbed out of the bed and exited the room, he smiled when he saw Len and Lisa on the kitchen island in light chatter. 

Lisa noticed him and grinned, "Ray! Come on, I've got us some breakfast."

Ray smiled and took his place beside Len. 

"I have to say sorry to both of ya'." She said. "After a long deep soul-searching," she paused for dramatic effect, and also to see if Len was going to ask her if she did find her soul, when he didn't, she proceeded. "I was angry at Len and you for going behind my back and ignoring what I say. And I blamed Len for it. I was ready to hate him for life, but I thought about it deep and hard." She makes it that she doesn't mention that Axel helped her with the thinking. "And I was covering the fact that I was afraid of the fact that Len's gonna leave me for you."

Ray was taken aback. Len placed his hand over Ray's in comfort. 

"I've kept Len and me alive all our lives. And you know how blood is thicker than water, blah blah blah. So I just want to say that I'm sorry that I blamed you, and ignore me, everyone is entitled to their own happiness."

Ray smiled at her, taking Len's hand in his, entertwining their fingers. "For the record, Lisa, I will never take Len from you. And hurting Len or you has never crossed my mind."

Lisa nodded, "Thank you."

"And just as you said," Ray added, "'everyone's entitled to their own happiness', loving people is your happiness, Lisa. And that's what you've been doing all this time. You bring happiness to people around you."

Lisa grinned, covering her cheeks as she flushed red. "Aww, you're making my head large."

Len laughed. 

 

 

theLisaStar says _Self-actualization comes easily when you feel at home in your own skin  
#maslow_

 

 

Lisa went over to Mick and Shawna's to get ready. 

"Oy, she's back." Mick announced as Lisa entered their apartment. 

Shawna poked her head out her room, "Lisa!" She exclaimed happily, "I'm so happy you look better."

Lisa shrugged, smiling to herself cryptically, but she just remembered what Ray told her, "Just bringing happiness."

"Oh good, I'll be happy if you can help me with the zipper of my dress."

Lisa crosses the small living room, and patted Mick's back as she passed him. Entering Shawna's room, she becomes shocked to see Hartley sitted on Shawna's bed, an eyelash curler in his hand and a compact mirror in the other. 

Lisa flopped herself on the bed, dropping her vanity bag beside her. 

Hartley mocked screamed, and then resumed curling his eyelashes, "Lisa, don't make me gouge my eye out.

Lisa scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Fetty Wap, boo. It'll be your accessory."

Hartley scowled at her goodnaturedly, "I just want to make my eyes look larger."

Shawna turned around for Lisa to zip her up. "Hart, I can lend you my mascara." She told the guy. 

"It'll run off when I cry." Hartley muttered as he continued with te eyelash curler. 

"When'll you cry?" Lisa questioned. 

Hartley turned to her, "When one of you bitches cry."

 

 

theaqueen says _Going to Leonard Star's 'Willy Wank-a-lot' Art Gallery  
#demsculpture_

 

"Who's this Leonard Star?" Oliver asked as he looked up from his phone just after three minutes Thea tweeted. 

Thea smiled, but ignored his question, "I invited Barry to be your plus one." She nonchalantly patted down her skirt and ran a hand through her hair.

Oliver looked down at his own clothes, "In just a t-shirt and sweatpants?"

Thea pursed her plum lips, unimpressed, "I picked your clothes for you. Your style is shit."

Oliver stared at her in disbelief, unable to decide if he was amazed or offended. "Did you just say a bad word?"

Thea went off to the drawing room, ignoring him again, "Get your ass going! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I can't believe we're nearly done!
> 
> But guys, it's been a blessing to write this story and recieve support for it. 
> 
> I actually became more positive after writing this. It's like finding myself, became more open-minded and all that Pinterest quotes stuff. Lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Axel part psychotherapy-ing Lisa is from an ice breaker card game I read. It was really deep and I liked how it was appropriate to apply to the story. 
> 
> The card was something like: _"What do you feel when someone younger counsels you?"_
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Or tumblr me your thoughts!


	15. All that glitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, you guys. Thanks so much for taking your valuable time to read this story of mine. I hope I entertained you. Put a smile on your faces and disappointed you. And I hope you picked some kind of lesson from this... If there was any lesson to be picked up. 
> 
> Now on with the last chapter.

All the A-listers Lisa befriended went, and quite a lot of art enthusiasts were discussing sculptures and paintings with the artist himself. 

 

Lisa and Shawna were taking selfies in the bathroom when Thea texted Lisa, asking where she was. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Lisa announced as Thea approached them, "Blair Waldorf in the house!"

Thea grinned and bowed. She embraced Shawna asking how she's doing and saying she looked great. 

"Let's go outside." Lisa told the two, but paused when she spotted the Air Force's poster boy, Hal Jordan exitting the men's bathroom. "Oh my gosh! How does Hal Jordan know about my brother's art gallery?" She whispered to the two. 

But they looked at her incredulously. 

Shawna spoke, "He follows your Tweeter."

Lisa looked at her, "Really?"

"Lis, party people follow your to know where a party is happening." Thea told her. "You're like the trumpeter. Like, Wayne Corporation became a contributor when you tweeted you were at Jay Garrick's event."

"Yeah," Shawna said, "don't you know who follows you?"

Lisa shrugged, "No."

They pass the Mickey Mouse bra sculpture and smiled at friends and acquaintances. They settle on a tall table near a white flower dirtied with grease. 

Len was talking to an Eobard Thawne about the sculpture. Shawna gave a pleased and pained smile as Len winked at her. The greased up flower was a remanifestation of abused love, Len said, in short, it was about Shawna's past abusive relationship. And to the girl it was a _bittersweet_ memory. Eobard Thawne thanked him for his time and went to move to some other artwork, Len went off to find Ray. 

While the other two were watching Laurel Lance take a selfie in front a painting, and she looked far too happy to be taking a picture with the _Despondency of an Inventor._  

After a while Lisa was looking around the room, searching for Hartley, and it turns out he and Mick were listening to other people give their interpretation of the sex painting. Given the snickering from the two assholes, no one was coming near to comprehending what it truly was. 

Lisa smiled to herself and looked around some more, until she saw a certain someone across the room. 

"Barry Rotten Allen came to my brother's art gallery." She said in disbelief. 

Thea sipped her champy, "Yeah, I invited them. He's my brother's date."

Lisa turned to face her, "I'm kinda offended that you brought them with you."

Thea shrugged, "Ray and Ollie need closure. Ollie needs to be in neutral ground to not be a jackass to either Ray or your brother."

Lisa turned back to watching Oliver and Barry talking amongst themselves. And she knew that Oliver was scanning the crowd for someone he knew, unconsciously looking for Ray in the sea of faces

While Thea watched Ray laugh at something what Len said. She was happy that Ray was mending his heart whole. 

"You should have told me your plan." Lisa muttered to Thea. 

"Oliver will know why I took him here." Thea told her casualy, as if she couldn't predict the probability that exes will still be hostile towards each other. 

Shawna hugged Lisa, "Trust her, Lis. She saved my life."

And Lisa wondered how Thea saving her life is related to Ray and Oliver having a public bitch fight. 

 

"Look," Len whispered as he pointed out to a woman in an outfit of red and black. 

"Who's that?" Ray asked, squinting his eyes, trying to analyze any facial features to see if he knew the woman. 

Len snickered knowingly when Ray gave up, "She's my therapist."

"Oh really?" Ray asked as he faced him. "You invited her?"

"Actually, her _'partner'_ is my sponsor."

Ray's eyebrows went up, "He's 'Willy Wank-a-lot'?"

"Leonard!" Called the woman, a enthusiastic tone on her voice. "It's been a while!"

Len graced her with a smirk and a shrug, "I haven't been needing your services for the time being."

The woman noticed Ray, and as if the smile on her face couldn't get anymore wider, "And I'm guessing this handsome man must be the reason."

Ray blushed, unable to come up with a reply. 

"Dr Harleen Francis Quinzel," She introduced, "I'm a therapist."

Ray smiled, still flustered. "Ray Palmer, your patient's boyfriend."

Len cut in, "I call her Harley Quin, though."

Ray turned to look at Harley Quin if she was any bit offended by this. 

She scoffed goodnaturedly, "I'm not offended, Ray, they call me that because I have an extensive collection of circus and carnival memorabilia."

"I heard Joker is buying the Venice Beach Freakshow." Len told her, and then he turned to Ray, "Joker's her partner, my sponsor."

Harley Quin grinned, "Yeah! His stocks are skyrocketing, that's why he's doing all these charity things." She gestured to the entirety of the room. "Social Interest." Then she abruptly stopped, and then faced Ray, "You're that inventor guy, right? Oliver Queen's boyfriend?"

Len gave a curt "Ex!" at her, accompanied folding his arms over his chest and a scowl. 

"Yeah?" Ray said, because Len just corrected her for him. 

Harley Quin grinned, "I had a crush on you because you look like Clark Kent!" She laughed, "Oh my god, I write fanfiction about you!"

Now Ray couldn't help but agree that Len's therapist is neurotic. It seems she's crazier than her patients. But that may be debateable since he doesn't have another of Harley Quin's patient to compare Len to. 

"Hey, talking about crazy treating crazies," Len stated, and Ray wasn't even concerned if Harley Quin was offended at all, "we have this college kid who wants to shift to psychology." 

Harley Quin smiled, "That's great, let me meet him!"

"Axel!" Len called and the kid came tumbling forward. "This is Dr Harleen, she's my therapist, ask her how much she makes so we can know how much to save up for a boat."

Axel made a face at him, but obliged, except for the boat part. 

Len pressed his lips on Ray, taking the taller guy in surprise, "Let's bounce and go to your apartment. I'll give you a private tour of _my_ sculpture." He whispered against his lips. 

Ray grinned, "That may be the best idea you've had all evening." He takes Len's hand and entertwined their fingers together. 

They had already crossed half the room when they both heard Ray's name being called from behind. 

And they were in front the sex painting. 

And then Ray became stiff when he processed whose voice it was. Slowly, but surely, Ray turned around on his heels and his eyes landed on, not Len, but Oliver Queen. 

 

From Lisa S.: _Make sure Len doesnt murder Oliver Queen._

Hartley scanned the crowd and saw that Ray, Len and Flarrow were a few feet from him. Okay, stalker mode on. 

 

"Ray." Oliver called, Barry in tow. 

Len followed Ray's eyes and saw who it was, he watched with a stern face, whispering to Ray, "Want me to punch him?"

Ray shook his head, "I can-- I can face him."

"Ray," Oliver said, "I just came to say sorry. And I want to wish the best for you."

Ray stared at him and then he noticed Barry Allen behind Oliver, "So you pursued the attraction with Barry, huh?"

Oliver froze, then nodded once, "Yeah, I--"

Ray raised a hand to stop him, "We've broken up, Ollie, I don't have a hold on your love life any more." And then he gave a strained smile, "Have a good night you two."

He turned around and pulled Len out of the room. 

Barry turned and saw the painting. He didn't notice Hartley who took a picture of him and sent it to Shawna. 

Oliver was equally interested at the painting, so he read the title of the painting. And was taken aback to read it was entitled _'Ray was here'_. 

"I don't think that's white paint." Barry commented when he was near the painting enough to assess what kind of paint was used. 

Mick was passing behind him and muttered, "It's cum." 

 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that, guys!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! There haven't a one comment I didn't read at least twice (bc im slow to process things, lol). But of course for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> So what to expect for the next ColdAtom story from me? 
> 
> It's a Legends of Tomorrow frat story! And it's wholy slow burn-ish ColdAtom. It's more than half done, I just need to be cut off from the internet to finish it...
> 
> But there's one where I collab with tbhnour, who I've been exchanging messages with through tumblr (thanks darling!). And that story is if the aftermath of LoT's season 1, a bit of Gravity Falls, The Flash, and angst had a baby. And that's all I'm gonna say.
> 
>  
> 
> So... keep browsing that ColdAtom tag! We're gonna fill that up!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> •I'm going to make Oliver the bad guy of the story. While Leonard is the hero. The whole story is some experimental deconstruction plot I've been honing. :) Check my other works for the same kind of humor.  
> •This is a Lisa-centeic POV, though mainly about Ray and Len getting together. But there are other plots happening. 
> 
>  
> 
> The story in an overview: A shitstorm is coming. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment! Tell me what you think! I love to know what you think is going to happen. :)


End file.
